Once Again
by Angelfly06
Summary: The Titans haven't seen eachother for about sixteen years. But due to a bad dream, they are meeting each other again and so are the kids.Now the kids become the titans. Watch the craziness. Slight BBRae but i'm not sure yet. Final chapter is up!
1. Bad Dream

Heya! this is my very first fanfic so i'm a lil nervous about it, i've already re-written the beginning like three times so i hope you like it. No flames please. Enjoy(hopefully)

* * *

"Richard, she's up again", said a very tired Kori Grayson. Waking up to the sound of her sixteen year old daugther working in the gym again."I shall go see if she needs to talk" "No you're too tired" said Richard. "I'll go". "Are you positive" "Yes Kor, now go back to sleep" "Alright, but if she's in trouble you willtell me?", "Good night Kori". Richard told his wife.

It had been eighteen years since Kori and Richard had been married. They had two kids. Twins, a girl, Robinfire, who was more like her father in almost every way, but still loved going shopping and she had inherited her mother's love of mustard as a beverage. They other twin was a boy, Firewing who was more like Starfire. He was quite and he used his Tameranian powers more than his sister, but he was more stubborn like Robin. Richard and Kori had been living in Gotham where Richard had taken on Wayne Enterprises after Bruce retired. Kori was a fashion designer for Mollie Mack and loved her new job almost as much as being a superhero

* * *

Richard got to the gym where he saw his daughter working on her karate. "You know if you try any harder, you're going to tear this place apart", said Richard with a smile. "Sorry did i wake you and mom up again?", asked Robinfire innocently. "Just a bit, bad dreams again", said Rich. When Robinfire was around thirteen she started to get horrible nightmares that made her afraid to sleep for weeks. "Is it that obvious?", said the teen.

"Same one as last time", asked Richard, sometimes the dreams were reoccuring.

"No this time they didn't take me away, they took you, mom, Firewing, and Jared away. Jared Fenton was Robinfire's on again off again relationship, who was also the son of Danny Fenton the famous astronaught who found that there is life on Mercury.

"Then what happened"

"They took me to a room where they made me watch them kill all of you"

"What do the men who kidnap you or in this case us, look like?", Richard asked.

"huh?", said robinfire wondering why what they men looked like had anything to do with the dream.

"You say it's always the same guys who do this, but you have never told me what they looked like"

"They're usually dressed in black uniforms with black and orange masks"

"That's strange" Richard mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing you stay up here for a little while longer and then try to get some sleep ok?"

"Alright, good night dad"

"Good night robbie, i love you"

"love you too dad"

* * *

"Is she ok?", said a nervous Kori. "She's fine just had the dreams again". "I wish i could help her get rid of those horrible dreams", said Kori sympathetically. "Richard what is it, You look troubled", said Kori. "Star, the people in her dreams are dressed in black wearing orage and black masks". Kori's eyes grew wide "Oh no, you don't think," "yea star I do, i'm gonna call Cy, we still have his number right?" "Bottom drawer, robin do you think it is really that serious?" "yes, I'm going to arrage a meeting with Cyborg and the others it's time the kids met eachother".

"Hello, Vic Stone speaking"

"Cy, it's robin"

"Robin, what's up i thought we all weren't going to talk to eachother after-"

"Something's come up can you meet Kori and me tomorrow in Jump City?"

"I can try, you gonna call BB and Rae or should I?"

"I'll contact Raven, you try Beastboy"

"Got it I'll see ya tomorrow Rob"

* * *

Raven Roth was asleep in her apartement in Jump City. She had decided to stay there after the Titans broke up. Her hair had been dyed black and was now a little bitpast her shouldersto keep her identity a secret.

_"RAVEN!"_

Raven woke up with a start. It had been a long time since someone had tried to contact her mentally, or called her Raven for that matter. Now she went by Rachael Roth.

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's Robin"_

_"Robin, what's wrong?"_

_"Can you meet us, tomorrow in Jump City, we all need to talk"_

_"Sure should I try to get a hold of beastboy?"_

_"No Victor is taking care of that don't worry"_

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"See you Raven"_

_"Robin"_

_"Yes"_

_"You ok?"_

_"I just,... had a bad dream that's all"_

_"Right, good night Robin"_

_"Nite Rae"_

"He's not telling me something, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day", said Raven before falling back to sleep

* * *

Okay now what did u think? I'm personally not to satisfied with it and i have absolutely no idea where the plot is going so yea. Review and if you can't say anything nice don't bother reviewing :)


	2. I hate mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, sadly.

I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one. Oops! Thank you, to Midnightdragoness. People I only had one review. Are you all lazy or was I really that bad? Well anyway I changed the names of the kids so yea here's chapter two enjoy.

* * *

Name: Alexandra (Alex) TherseGrayson 

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Light green

Height: Around 5'8

Interests: Plays basketball, volleyball, kick boxes and, loves to skateboard. She plays her electric guitar when she's not doing anything else. She is magnificent artist as well, prefers oil pastels and sketching. CAUTION: gets into fights at school a lot. She wins most of the time.

Favorite Item(s): Sketch pad, and red convertible camaro.

Name: DerekLucas Grayson:

Age: 16

Hair Color: Red

Eye color: Bluish green

Height: 5'10 and growing

Interests: Plays the violin, is on the swim team. Is a fantastic cook, specialty is Teriyaki Chicken. He loves to skateboard with his sister. Runs track and cross country. He is the school's newspaper editor.

Favorite Item(s): Violin and his skateboard.

* * *

"Man how long was I up last night?" asked Alex. She woke up in her bedroom with a huge headache. 

"Till about two o'clock in the morning" said her brother Derek.

"You serious?"

"Considering how hard you were hitting the punching bag yea, I am serious".

"Wow, I kept everyone even you, who can sleep through AC-DC blasting through the walls".

"Ha ha ha very funny. Breakfast is downstairs if you want it, or I could bring it up for you, if you want".

"Could you bring it upstairs, I don't feel so good".

"No problem, headaches again?"

"Yeah, as you probably know I had another bad dream last night".

"You wanna talk about it"?

"I'd rather not".

"That bad huh"?

"You have no idea".

"Well I better go get your breakfast your grace", Derek said bowing as if he was before royalty.

Alex laughed then threw a pillow at him. "I am not a princess". She said. Alex had always been somewhat of a tomboy. She played basketball with the boys and hated ballet even though she was wonderful at it.

"And bring some pain killers with you", she yelled

* * *

The sweet smell of cinnamon rolls chocolate chip pancakes and bacon filled the kitchen when Derek walked in, another one of his masterpieces. Derek was the best when it came to cooking. He helped out at all his dad's company get-togethers and often catered for his mom's parties. 

"Sleeping Beauty is up", he said as he walked in.

"She ok?" asked Richard from behind his paper.

"She's got a headache but I'm giving her a pain killer along with her breakfast", said Derek.

"Tell her that she has to be down here in a half hour though we're all going somewhere".

"Where to", asked Derek.

"Place where I used live"

"Ok I'll tell her, where's mom?"

"Still asleep, try to wake her up too".

"How should I do that?"

"Just tell her there's a sale going on at Marshall Fields, if that doesn't work break in the mustard".

"If I don't comeback tell Alex I'm sorry about her skateboard".

Before Richard could ask about that, Derek had bolted upstairs. "Do I really want to know?" he said and returned to his paper.

* * *

"Come on kids we're going to be late", yelled Richard from down stairs. 

"Hang on I can't find my iPod", yelled Alex.

"That's because it's in my room where you left it after borrowing my skateboard". Derek said.

"If you guys aren't down here in five minutes we're leaving without you", yelled Richard again.

"That is not the way you do it dear, like this I believe, which ever one descends down here first gets to drive and pick the car", said Kori in her sweet voice.

And with that the two started to run down the stairs, making the chandelier shake. The two then ended up tripping over themselves while running down the stairs. In the end Derek got there first.

"Ha ha, victory is mine dear sister", he said snatching the car keys from his mom.

"I didn't want to drive that much any way"

"Yeah right, your eyes got wide when you heard that"

"They did not!"

"Yeah they did"

"You two are aware that we need to depart now correct", said Kori trying to break up the fight her kids were having.

"She's right, time to pick my car", said Derek with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Oh no, you are NOT, driving my camaro", said Alex ready to kill.

"Catch me if you can", Derek said.

The two ran off, Derek ready to claim his prize, and Alex had her defense on ready to protect what was rightfully hers.

"Now look what you've done", said Richard jokingly to Kori.

"I will make him take the Jaguar", said Kori.

* * *

Name: Tyler James Logan 

Age: 16

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Dark blue

Height: 5'11 and growing

Interests: Racing Motocross, BMX racing. He is very competitive. Tyler is somewhat of a loner. Plays drums, used to play for a band but got kicked out for his temper. A little known fact about Tyler is that he is a wonderful actor, doesn't do any school productions but he does do occasional community theater.

Favorite Item(s): BMX bike and his Green Day CD.

Name: Skylar Elizabeth Logan

Age: 14

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'3

Interests: Jazz and Hip Hop dance. She sings in the plays at school. Flicking popcorn at peoples head's at the movie theater is one of her most favorite things to do. Also BMX races like her brother. She isn't as competitive as Tyler, but gets annoyed when people take her for granted because of her size.

Favorite Item(s): Dance shoes, and her 'It's happy bunny' T-shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small ranch house in Edge City, Tyler Logan woke up to his sister, Skylar blasting Crazy Frog in her room. 

"God, Skylar turn it down", yelled a very upset Tyler. He checked the clock, 9:58 normally he wasn't up this early on a Saturday.

"I told her to do Ty, we have to go somewhere today", said Garfield Logan.

"Okay you and Skylar have a good time", said Tyler laying his head back on the pillow.

"You're coming too Tyler, and that's an order", Gar said leaving the room.

Tyler hadn't always been temperamental. It started somewhere after Tara and Gar got divorced. That was just last year. He started to ignore his friends; his girlfriend Aimee broke up with him, all around you could say that Tyler was going through depression. Garfield however was now a standup comedian, and had his own TV show for a little while.

"Whatever", Tyler said sleepily.

"Please Ty, I'm sick of you being this way, we used to have so much fun, dad says the people we're meeting have kids maybe some are around your age please try this time, I miss the way you used to be", said Skylar, her eyes big and round. Those stupid eyes got him to do anything every time.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it", he said slowly rising from his messy bed.

"Thanks Ty", said Skylar with a smile.

He tripped while getting out of bed." She is so going to get it from me one of these days for using those stupid eyes of hers", he said.

* * *

Name: Desiree Arella Roth 

Age: 15

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue-violet

Height: 5'5

Interests: Ballet, Desiree has been doing it since she was four years old so she's quite good at it by now. She likes to write, mostly poetry but will do normal stories. Desiree is also into art. She like to paint mainly, most of her paintings are dark. Doesn't have very many friends only one is from her ballet class, Valerie.

"Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos", chanted the gothic teenager.

"Desiree, we have to leave now", said Rachael Roth, entering her daughters room. Desiree kept on chanting like her mother wan't there.

"Desiree"

"Desiree Arella Roth, meditation time is over", yelled Rachael, getting her daughter's attention finally.

"I was trying to contact dad", said Desiree, a scowl on her face.

"Xavier was a powerful man you should know that it wouldbe hard to find him", said Rachael.

"I- I just miss him so much" stuttered Desiree, the room shook a little caused by the memory of Xavier Roth.

"I know, I do too but we need to move on", said Rachael comfortingly.

They sat in the room for a little while remembering that there used to be someone else in the family.

"We're meeting some of my old friends down at the ark in a little while so get ready".

"Will I like them", asked Desiree with much doubt in her voice.

"You might if you give them a try", said Rachael.

Desiree shrugged."Maybe, maybe not", she said.

"We leave in twenty minutes got it", said Raven.

"Fine", said Desiree. She hoped there wouldn't be too many people there. She would get anxious when she met to many people at once. _'Please let them like me.' _She thought.

Rachael was now a reporter for abc news. Her hair was now black and her skin had gotten a little lighter after dicovering how gardening made her keep calm. She was a little less sarcastic, and a little more but not much sociable.

* * *

Name: Marcus Robert Stone

Age: 17

Hair Color: Bald

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 6'3 and growing

Interests: Football, Basketball, playing video games. His favorite one, Grand Theft Auto. Marcus also likes to go rock climbing. It makes him feel like he's invinciable.

Favorite Item(s): His Lexus.

Name: Monica Lea Stone

Age: 15

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'6

Interests: Monica likes to play softball, she plays pitcher on her school's team. Main hobby though is Hip- Hop, both dancing and singing it. She wants to be a famous Hip-Hop artist when she grows up.

* * *

"Marcus, time to wake up we gotta go", said Monica in that over peppy 'Isn't today great' that no one wants to hear in the morning. Especially if your dad wakes you up in the middle of the night to drive to the airport, and gets you on a plane to a city across country.

"Monica it's 3:00 in the morning", yawned Marcus.

"Wrong, it's 8:00 in the morning", said Monica.

"What about breakfast?", wondered Marcus.

"Mom's got doughnuts in the car, you need to get changed and we need to get moving".

"I'm going, I'm going".

Marcus was not a morning person. Monica was, and he absolutely HATED that. She would wake up at 4:00 sometimes and be perfectly fine with it.

"Yo, Marcus up yet", said Victor Stone.

Not much had changed about him other than the fact that he now designed expesive cars and, he owned about half of Metropolis and The Chicago Bears. Karen(A/N: Bumble Bee if anyone's confused about that), was now a very successful lawyer, she had lived in Boston and done work there before marrying Victor.

"Yea, he's up we might have to get him his gatorade he's got that look in his eye, you know the one he had when we faced Smallville High, he almost killed someone", said Monica smiling.

"Well cool it for now Marc, I don't want you killing off people today", said Victor.

"Yea whatever", said Marcus. He was now in regular clothes.

"Oh come on, we don't want Rich thinking we bailed on him now do we", said Karen smiling.

"Right, let's go", said Victor.

"Can I drive?", said Marcus hopefully.

"I don't think so".

"What good is a license if I can't use it?"

"This is one of the cars that I designed, I want to see how it rides", said Victor.

"Who are we meeting again?", asked Monica.

"Some old friends of your dad and me", said Karen.

Marcus leaned against the car, it was going to be one weird day, he could tell.

* * *

So what do ya think? I would have written more but this took me about three or four hours and my parents are telling me thatI need to get off, andmy mom's telling me I have to do cleaning. I think i focused a little much on the kids and not too much on the parents. Review please.


	3. Meet the Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

Okay I checked how many reviews I had so far all together TWO and I have like 57 hits! C'mon people, I know you've been reading so review! Thank you to Rain path. Also anyone know how to get my stories on my profile? I've been trying to figure out on my own but I'm weird so if anyone knows tell me please. And now to the story enjoy!

"Dad obviously they're not here so can we go now?" said Alex, stretching out on a park bench.

They had arrived in Jump City about an hour ago, Alex had been bored since. Today was not her day. First she had the bad dream, second she lost being able to drive, and third she was now at a little kids park getting sand thrown at her.

"They'll be here, most of them probably had to come form a long way so it might take a while", said Richard.

"Besides, it looks like Derek is having fun".

"Dad, he's being chased by little kids with plastic shovels".

"He's getting exercise".

"OKAY OKAY fine, I'll help with the sandcastle just stop hitting me", screamed Derek. Surprised that little kids could hit that, hard (A/N: it's happened to me before by my little cousin, I know sad isn't it?).

"Should I go save him?" said Alex, trying to find something to do.

"If you want to", said Richard.

"Thank you", she said springing up from her seat.

She walked over to where the five year olds were holding her brother hostage. Right now they were attempting to bury him in the sandbox as well as making him eat dirt and worms as a special treat.

"You gotta eat it", said probably the biggest one of the group.

"No way man, that is disgusting!" said Derek, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay kids time to let the prisoner go", said Alex.

"We give him back for five pieces of candy", said the big one, hold up three pudgy fingers.

"Well I don't have any candy but do you hear that?", she asked putting her cell phone's ring tone on.

"ICE CREAM MAN!", all the little kids said in unison. They then dropped their shovels and pails filled with the dirt and worms and ran.

"I feel so guilty now, I tricked little kids into thinking there was ice cream", said Alex with a smile.

"I don't care what you had to do, thank you that sand was starting to get down my pants", said Derek

"It's kind of sad you know, you can out run the jerks from East High but you can't out run five year olds".

"They had rocks!", Derek shouted defensively.

"Alex, Derek they're here", said Kori.

Alex and Derek turned around to see some very tall people standing with their parents.

"Like the car huh?", said Derek to the boy who was looking at it like a kid would at a pet store.

"Yeah, you're dad's got a sweet car man", said the boy.

"Uh, actually it's mine".

"This is your car?"

"Yeah".

"And your dad let you drive it here?".

"Uh yeah", said Derek confused on where this was going.

"See, his dad lets HIM drive HIS car!", said the boy to a man that looked like his dad.

"I'm not HIS dad Marcus", said the man.

"Please friends do not fight, Victor where is Karen?", said Kori, trying to change the subject.

"Finding a place to park".

"Is that Gar?", said Victor.

"Yeah, it is. Hey Gar we're over here", yelled Richard.

"Don't worry dudes, I see ya", said a man with dyed green hair. "Vic, I think I found Karen if you were looking for her".

"Oh good now we don't have to send out a search party", said Victor.

"Ha ha Sparky very funny", said the woman named Karen.

"Okay now all we have to wait for is...", Richard started to say when a dark blue mustang convertible pulled up( A/N: as you can see I like convertibles). "Rachael".

"Hey guys", said the woman getting out of her car.

"Hey Rae, where's Xavier?", asked Karen.

"Xavier's dead", said Rachael.

"Oh Rachael, I am so sorry. Why did you not tell us?", said Kori embracing her friend in a back-breaking hug.

"To do that would have made it harder to move on".

"Same ol' Rae", said Gar shaking his head.

"Hey Rae that can't be little Desiree", said, Victor. Rachael had tried sending Christmas cards for a few years but stopped after awhile.

"Yes that's her. Come on out of the car Desiree". The girl looked at her mother and scowled but reluctantly undid her seatbelt and came out of the car.

"Hold on, Gar didn't you have kids?", asked Richard.

"Yeah why?"

"Where are they and Tara, where's she?"

"She uh… left. We're not together anymore."

"Sorry.", said Richard.

"So who are these two", asked Gar wanting the subject changed.

"This is Alex and Derek."

"Mine are somewhere around here, HEY TY, SKYLAR get over here", shouted Gar.

A girl with blonde hair emerged from behind a bush. She walked a few feet before realizing she was alone. Then she rolled her eyes and went back behind the bush and dragged out behind her a tall blond boy.

"Here we are dad", said the girl.

"Good well, Skylar's the girl and Tyler's the boy."

"This is Marcus and…where's Monica?".

"HELP! THESE LITTLE KIDS ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT WORMS", they heard a girl scream.

"Something tells me they won't fall for the ice cream truck thing again", said Alex.

"Let's go see what we can do", said Derek.

The other kids followed. Wondering what was going on. Alex and Derek led them to the same sandbox that held Derek captive. There they found a girl in a pink exercise jacket and matching pants sitting in the middle of the box with sand all over her and worms sliding down her face.

"You eat worms!", said the same chubby kid who had tortured Derek.

"Uh-uh, not a chance", said the girl shaking her head".

"Monica, stop playing in the sand. Aren't you too old for this", said Marcus clearly happy he was getting revenge for that morning.

"Marcus, get me out of here, right now or I swear I will put those pictures on MySpace", said Monica a menacing glare in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay. Chill why don't cha. Yo, little kids let my sister go".

"Five candies for the sissy. And no tricky this time.", said the little boy looking at Alex.

"I got tootsie rolls if they want them.", said Skylar.

"That'll work, throw them as far as you possibly can", said Derek.

Skylar took four smashed tootsie rolls out of her ripped jeans pocket.

"Hey kids, FETCH!", she yelled throwing them about 15 feet. The little kids raced after them like cockroaches do when a light turns on.

"Thanks", said Monica, getting up to her feet. She shook and the worms slid off.

"That is so gross", she said.

"Try having them stuck down your shorts", said Derek adjusting his pants, making sure all of them had gotten out.

"Why did that one kid tell you not to play any tricks?", Tyler asked Alex.

"Because I told them the ice cream man was coming when he wasn't".

"You did that?".

"Yeah".

"You just don't seem like that kind of girl"

"What kind of girl do I seem like?"

"The kind that would have given them candy when asked for it".

"Didn't have any".

"You also seem like the girl who is a honors student, your boyfriend is on the football team, you listen only to pop music, you always do what your parents tell you to do, and…you're a cheerleader", said Tyler, with a smirk on his face.

"Man you are in for it now", said Derek shaking his head.

"You got one thing right. I am a honors student, if I had a boyfriend he wouldn't be a football player, I listen to mostly rock but some hip-hop and ONLY some, I most of the time do what my parents tell me to do sometimes, with the exception of the fights at school, and I would die before becoming a cheerleader", said Alex, mimicking his smirk.

"Dang, she got you good Ty," said Skylar.

"Now, let's go get some pizza, I saw a place when we were coming in", said Alex.

The others followed her to the Lexus.

"Just a tip for ya, Alex is one of the toughest girls at Gotham Private, guys on the wrestling team fight her and she still wins", said Derek to Tyler, "I'm just saying, watch what you say to her. You don't want to end up on her bad side".

"Whatever", said Tyler with a shrug.

"Uh, Alex, we're all not going to fit in that small car of yours", said Marcus.

"I know. You're going to follow us with your dad's car", she answered.

A smile spread across Marcus's face. But quickly dropped.

"There's a problem with that plan. There is absolutely no way my dad is going to lend me the car".

"That's why we're having Monica ask him", said Alex.

"Okay I don't know if this is going to work", said Monica nervously.

They walked over to the picnic table that the parents were sitting at talking, and drinking coffee.

"Daddy, can we borrow the car please?", asked Monica, in that voice that girls use on their dads to get something.

"Sure princess, have a good time", said Victor handing her the keys. Marcus's jaw dropped down.

"Hold on, where are you going and for how long?", asked Richard.

"The pizza place down town don't worry dad, we'll call if we need anything", said Alex.

"Alright, be careful", Richard said as the kids ran off, "Derek, make sure she doesn't try anything crazy".

"Gotcha pop".

"See wasn't that easy?", said Alex getting into the passenger seat of the Lexus.

"Favoritism, that's what I call it. He would have said no if it was me asking him", said Marcus.

"And that's why we used Monica", said Desiree.

Everyone turned around. That was the first time they had heard the girl speak.

"What? I do have a voice you know," she said before getting in the back of Derek's car. "Well are we going or not?", she said buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah sure". "Let's go" "I'm starved", they all said.

They started the cars and drove off to go get a pizza, it was as simple as that. Just a bunch of friends hanging out together nothing out of the ordinary whatsoever. Or so they thought.

Cliffy!

I know I'm bad. Grins. Actually I would have written more but my brother has to get on the computer for a project. I'm thinking of starting a pairing between the kids. Tell me what you want to see happen. Review! If you don't I'll make Tyler cry in the next one, and I don't think anyone wants to see that. You have three days and I want at least 4 reviews for this chapter ok?

Alex and Tyler

Alex and Marcus

Monica and Tyler

Monica and Derek

Skylar and Marcus

Skylar Derek

Desiree and Derek

Desiree and Tyler

Desiree and Marcus


	4. Pizza with a side of powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Hey guys, listen I know the last chapter wasn't as interesting or at least that's what I thought since I didn't get any reviews, but hopefully this one will be more interesting. Review please.

* * *

"Alex, doyou honestly know where we're going?", asked Marcus.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"I don't know. Derek, has she ever done that to you before?"

"Of course I haven't", said Alex sending Derek a glare. "Look see, its right there".

They all pulled into the parking lot, and walked up into the place. They picked out their table. And that's when the arguments started.

"Let's get anchovies and pineapple", said Monica.

"No way pepperoni is the only way to go", said Derek.

"Problem, I'M A VEGETARIAN", said Skylar.

"And you make every pizza outing hard because of that", said Tyler. "We need pepperoni and anchovies".

"No way, it's pepperoni and veggies and that's final", said Alex

"How about just cheese?", said Desiree.

"Yeah, I think we could live with that", said Monica.

"Sounds good to me", said Skylar.

"You gonna order or what", said a waitress smacking the gum she had in her mouth and big hair.

"Yeah give us two large cheese pizzas please", said Derek.

"Your order will be ready in 35 minutes", she said.

* * *

Down the street, a group of men were watching the teens.

"When should we attack," said one of them.

"When Fahrenheit tells us to," said another.

"I'm getting tired of waiting".

"So am I, but we have to wait for his signal then we can attack".

A beeping noise from a gadget around one of the men's belt went off.

"There's the signal, let's go".

* * *

"Okay here you go two large cheese pizzas. Total is twenty six fifty," said the waitress.

"Finally, I'm starving," said Tyler.

He was just about to sink his teeth into the delicious looking pizza when they heard an earsplitting scream. They turned around to see a few guys dressed in black with orange masks standing over their waitress.

"Oh my God", said Alex with a look of horror on her face. She pulled Derek over to her side.

"Not now Alex can't you see there's a problem going on here,"

"Derek, those are the creeps from my dreams".

Derek didn't have enough time to answer before one of the men punched him in the face.

Then another one aimed a blow at the table they were sitting at but only succeeded in breaking the table, taking the pizza including Tyler's slice with him. Tyler starts to cry.

"Oh come on Tyler, it was a stinking piece of pizza. Now GET DOWN," shouted Skylar.

Alex stood in the same place she had been standing in, looking dumbstruck at the guys who were tearing the place apart.

"Alex, come on get down here. ALEX, snap out of it," yelled Tyler. Alex just stood there as if he hadn't said anything.

One of the men started toward Alex. Tyler jumped pushing her out of the way. That got her attention right away.

"Thanks, I don't know what came over me", she said.

"No problem you ok?"

"Yeah I think so".

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS," screamed Desiree. Four of the guys were sent flying into the side of the building.

"How did you do that," asked Marcus, looking confused.

"I've always been able to do that".

"By the looks of it these guys want something to do with us", said Skylar.

"Yeah but what," asked Monica.

"I have no clue but are we gonna give it to 'em", said Derek.

"No".

"Then I say, we go out there and kick their butts," said Alex.

"How?", said Monica.

"Improvise".

"Okay but I have a bad feeling about it".

"Hey ugly, you want us try and catch us", said Derek.

They guys ran after him Derek, seeing no way out jumped off the side of building. But to his surprise, he started floating.

"What the…How is this possible?"

"Hey put my brother down you jerk", said Alex. She then punched one of the guys sending him into the wall. "How did I do that?"

Out of nowhere a red crescent shaped thing flew and hit one of the men's arms. They spun around and saw…

"Dad," whispered Alex.

"Go on now you've had your fun", said Richard. And with that the men smiled and vanished.

"Okay question number one how do I get down from here, Question two, who were those guys?", said Derek.

"First off Derek, float back over here then let go of the happy thing your thinking about", said Kori.

Derek did as he was told and got back on the ground.

"How did you know what to do?", Derek asked his mom.

"I think we should go someplace more private before discussing this yes?" said Kori.

"The tower would be the best place", said Victor.

"All right then everyone move along nothing to see here get moving, I'll take that", said Karen swiping a camera from someone who had just taken a picture of the scene.

"Let's get to the cars, it's time we told the kids the truth anyway", said Rachael.

"To the cars everyone", said Garfield.

The kids did what their parents told them to do, to confused to ask questions.

* * *

"WOW, this place is huge", said Skylar as they walked into the Tower.

"This is the place where we all lived together as kids", said Victor.

"Not me, I lived in the one in Steel City remember?", said Karen.

"Wait a minute this is the place where the Teen Titans lived. You're not telling me that you're them?", said Skylar.

"Yes we are", said Richard as they entered the very dusty common room.

"So why didn't you tell us this earlier, why haven't we met each other before?", asked Alex.

"You might want to sit down we'll explain", said Rachael.

"On our last mission we went up against Slade's last apprentice Fahrenheit, we had already taken Slade down we were sure it was him too. Fahrenheit though before he became Slade's apprentice, was deadly and with Slade training him that just made him all the more. Anyway, Fahrenheit didn't like that we took Slade down, so he came after us. He was a handful too, we had to call in Titans East and all of the honorary Titans as well. We almost got him when he pulled out a smoke bomb and disappeared with a warning. He told us that if we didn't disband, he would personally murder us in our sleep", said Richard.

"But, you guys had gotten death threats before why was this one so different?" asked Marcus.

"Because, during the fight he almost killed Speedy, and Argent, and succeeded in killing Jericho. We didn't want to take this guy for granted," said Victor.

"After that we went to collage, got jobs, got married and had kids about after the time you were born Marcus, we decided that it would be better if we didn't see each other for awhile, Victor and Karen had kids now and Kori and Rich, had Alex and Derek on the way as did Tara and Gar with Tyler, we didn't want any of you getting involved with this guy", said Rachael.

"Hold on if you're really Starfire then, that would mean that Alex and I are part alien", said Derek.

"That is correct you are also in line for the throne unless my brother Ry'ander does not take it after Galfore dies," said Kori.

"Oh no, I CANNOT be a princess, do you know how bad this would affect my reputation at school, me the girl who starts fights against football players and wins is a PRINCESS?", Alex said in rage.

"The kids from your school aren't going to find out because you aren't going to tell them", said Richard.

"Dad this is too big a secret to keep, and plus those guys know who we are now, what if they come to our school", said Derek.

"I honestly don't know what we would do then Derek I wish I had an answer but I don't", said Richard.

"How come our powers developed so late in life?", asked Alex.

"That is probably because you are only half Tameranian", said Kori.

"How come we don't have powers like them," asked Skylar.

"Who said you didn't", said Gar. "Concentrate on an animal both of you", he said to Tyler and Skylar.

Skylar closed her eyes and turned into a small blue cat. Nothing happened when Tyler tried it. Skylar changed back her eyes wide.

"Wow, that was so cool", she gasped.

Tyler meanwhile rolled his eyes and started to look outside. Clouds started to form and then rain started pounding on the windows.

"Tyler, did you hear a word I just said," asked Gar.

"Huh?", said Tyler jerking his head away from the window.

As soon as he did this the rain stopped. All the adults looked at each other with the same look on their faces.

"Tyler, try doing that again," said Richard.

Tyler walked over to the window looked outside and the rain started again. He turned around, his eyes wide with wonder. He turned to the sink pulled his hand back and the water came rushing out soaking him.

"Terra told me once being able to control the earth was something she inherited from her father," said Gar, "I guess it goes boy, girl".

"So I can control water?", said Tyler, "Cool," he said with a grin.

"I always wondered why the tub would overflow when you were little", said Gar.

"Okay, so what about us? What can we do", said Marcus pointing to himself and Monica.

"Well you obviously didn't inherit your father's power", said Karen. She unscrewed a light bulb from a nearby lamp. "Here try making this light up", she said handing the bulb to Marcus.

He screwed up his eyes, focusing very hard on the light bulb but nothing happened. He handed it to Monica and again nothing happened.

"I guess we just don't have powers like the rest of you", she said slouching back on the couch.

"Now don't say that. I'm sure you have powers but the just haven't been triggered yet", said Karen.

"Then when will they?", Marcus said, punching his fist into the wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall.

"Marcus anger management much," said Monica shielding herself from the flying debris.

"Hold on I got an idea," said Victor.

He took them to the old training room where, there were still some weights left, only the heavy ones that robbers couldn't carry off. Victor led Marcus over a huge pair of one thousand pounders (A/N: Now I know they really don't make them that heavy).

"Try lifting one of these with one hand," said Victor.

Marcus walked over to one, gripped it and without much strain if lifted it high above his head. He then picked up the other one and lifted it with ease. He decided to show off a little and walked around the room. After circling around a couple times he dropped the weights.

"Okay that's got him covered, but what me," said Monica. Then all of a sudden, weights zoomed around the room.

Rachael walked over to Monica, and whispered something in Monica's ear.

"You think you can do that," said Rachael.

"I think so," said Monica.

"Okay then just do what I told you to do," said Rachael.

Monica relaxed herself, and then focused her eyes on a nearby weight lifting bench. The bench then rose about two yards in the air. Monica gasped, then immediately dropped the bench.

"She's a telekinetic", said Rachael giving the others a smile.

"But how? Not that I'm not happy but how," said Karen, looking confused.

"Who cares? This is so cool," said Monica lifting up Skylar.

"Hey, put me down, I'm afraid of heights".

Monica smiled, and then let her down.

"So when do we move in," asked Skylar.

"Who said anything about moving in," said Victor.

"We have our powers so why not?", said Alex.

"No one said anything about you moving in once you got your powers," said Richard.

"C'mon, we get good grades, most of the time, we're responsible, we don't get in trouble at school", said Tyler. This caused Gar to give Tyler a look, as well as Richard and Kori giving Alex the same look.

"Well most of the time," said Tyler.

"And you said that me getting into fights was good for my kickboxing, and now when I can use that to help people you're telling me not to," said Alex looking at her parents.

"Come on you guys did it when you were our age, maybe even younger than us," said Desiree.

"You know, they do have a point there, I was only thirteen when we started this thing", said Gar.

"The crime rate has gone up since we stopped working around here. I can't tell you how many times I got robbed before I moved to a gated community," said Rachael.

"They are responsible, maybe even more than we were at the time, I remember someone ran away from home before he joined," said Kori to Richard.

"And I remembered someone destroying half the town before she joined," said Richard with a smile.

"See, have we done any of that stuff? No, so can we," said Derek.

"What about schooling?", said Karen.

"Did you guys go to school when you were the Titans," said Skylar crossing her arms across her chest.

"No we didn't. Though I think some of us could have used it," said Rachael, looking at Garfield.

"Hey, I'm plenty smart", said Gar defensivly.

"They do get good grades now," said Victor.

"I guess they could," said Richard.

"So, can we?", asked Alex.

Richard looked at Kori for a minute, and gave her a look that said are we sure about this? She nodded.

"Yes you can, BUT, you have to enroll in Jump City High, or no deal, and we'll be checking up on you every so often as well," said Richard.

"No problem, just give us a few days to clean this place up and to get our stuff," said Tyler.

"Fine with us, just be careful okay? Look out for each other, I don't want any of you ending up like Jericho did," said Rachael.

"Don't worry about it, we'll make sure that doesn't happen again," said Skylar.

"Come on guys let's go pick out our rooms," said Monica.

"It's like looking in a mirror isn't it," said Kori, grasping Richard's hand.

"Yeah, it is and if they're anything like us, they'll be fine," said Richard.

* * *

Well what did you think? I told you all that I'd make Tyler cry if no one reviewed in three days. Now I obviously can't do that again so please please please review. I beg all of you guys. Anyway see u all later. 


	5. Tour of the tower and other stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Okay I know it's been awhile but I've been stumped for this chapter, and I've been havin finals. So this one may suck a bit. I don't expect very many good reviews. Speaking of which, thanks to Brandon for reviewing and here's a note for him: YES! I think you should totally start writing fan fiction! When you do tell me the title and your pen name and I'll look it up! On with the story.

* * *

The others had gone off to fight over who got which room. Alex however needed a little alone time to be able to digest all of this. In one day she had discovered that she had powers, her parents were part of the famous Teen Titans, she was part alien, and she was also a princess. While thinking about al of this she wandered past a room. This room was unlike the others, it was mostly empty except for a round bed.

"Not really my colors, but maybe Skylar or Monica would like it," said Alex talking to herself.

"You're seriously not thinking of this as your room are you?"

Alex spun around to see Tyler leaning against the frame of the door.

"No, just looking," replied Alex. "You find your room yet?"

"Nope, I noticed you were gone a few minutes into the walk and I wanted to make sure you were okay," said Tyler.

"Well I am so we should probably get back to the others."

"Yeah probably."

Alex grabbed her back pack very hurriedly, making a few things fall out. She bent over to pick them up, but Tyler got there first.

"Green Day's American Idiot, classic. I didn't know you were into stuff like this," said Tyler.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. We just met remember," she said taking the CD.

They started to walk out of the room together. Both smiling, at the beginning it looked as if they'd never be friends but now things were looking up.

"So what else should I know about you," said Tyler grinning.

"Well, I like to play sports, stuff like volleyball, basketball. I mostly like kickboxing though," said Alex. "What about you? What do I not know about you?"

"Not much about me. I like BMX and Motocross racing a lot. I was in a band, I played the drums," said Tyler.

"Really? I play guitar," said Alex with a happy expression.

"More stuff I didn't expect. When we get our stuff here we should play together," said Tyler.

Alex smiled, "I'd like that."

Down the hallway, they were being watched. Raven and BB were watching the two, with smiles on their faces.

"It's happening," said Raven.

"What's happening," said the Changeling looking confused.

"Remember the way Starfire and Robin were with each other," said Raven crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with…," he trailed off, finally getting what Raven was saying. He started to lunge after them, but Raven caught him.

"What are doing," Raven asked.

"Stopping them," said BB.

"I'm sure Alex can control her hormones, God knows her parents could when they were her age," said Raven.

"She's not the one I'm worried about," said Beast Boy, "Look, they're turning around."

"HIDE," Raven said in a shrill voice.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him backward, not knowing that a closet was behind them (A/N: I know how original of me). The automatic doors shutting behind them. Beast Boy landed on top of her.

"Well uh, this is embarrassing," said BB.

"Yeah, we should um get back to the others", said Raven.

"Yeah, but before we do, can I tell you something Rae," asked Beast Boy.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well I uh, kind of um had a crush on you when we were lived here Rae."

"You know what, I kind of had a crush on you too", she said grinning.

He then bent down and kissed her on the lips, long and hard.

"You know what? I think I still do," he said.

"I think I do too", said Raven leaning upward kissing him again.

"Ew! Parental make-out", shrieked Skylar opening the closet door.

"What's going on I heard a scream," said Derek breathless.

"Apparently my dad and Ms. Roth are coming out of the closet," said Skylar.

"Mom, how could you," said a misty-eyed Desiree. She then ran off down the hall.

"Desiree wait, come back, let me explain," Raven shouted while getting to her feet. She disappeared running after Desiree.

"Well what's your excuse dad," said Skylar, smiling while leaning against the door frame.

Garfield Logan just smiled (A/N: you know that stupid smile he always does).

* * *

After running through practically the whole top floor, Raven finally found Desiree sitting in one of the stairwells. She sat down next to her and sighed.

"How could you just make-out with another guy? Don't you remember dad at all," said Desiree tears starting to run down her face.

"Yes, I remember him, and I'm sorry if what you just saw was upsetting to you," said Raven.

"I just don't want dad to be forgotten," said Desiree.

"Desiree, I'm not trying to forget about your dad. He was the first man I really loved," said Raven.

They sat again in silence for a little while. Raven, not knowing what else to say. Desiree waiting for the silence to be broken.

"Not to mention dad and Mr. Logan are so different. Dad was more serious funny, Mr. Logan is just, funny," said Desiree.

"Yes that is true," said Raven.

"What's that all about anyway," said Desiree.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Raven getting up from the chair. "Well, we should get back to the others now, they'll be wondering where we are."

"I'll be there in a minute you go on ahead," said Desiree.

Raven looked for a minute as if she was going to refuse and make Desiree come with but then decided maybe Desiree needed some time alone. She then started walking down the hall to the main room.

"She's too much like me X, you should have stuck around longer," she whispered.

* * *

Most of the teens had made it back to the main room already, the only ones missing were Alex and Tyler.

"Are you sure they were nowhere around when you opened the closet," the changeling asked his daughter.

"No I haven't seen them anywhere, dad."

"What's going on," said Raven as she entered the room.

"Tyler and Alex are nowhere to be found," said Cyborg.

"Have you checked the roof," asked Raven.

"No, why would they be up there," asked Derek.

"Oh no," said Nightwing although his eyes were hidden, you could tell they were bulging out.

He ran to the closest door and sprinted to the roof.

"Look you can see the whole town from up here," said Alex.

"Yeah it's cool," said Tyler, "We should probably get back downstairs."

"Yeah you should," said a voice from behind them.

The two turned around to find the former Boy Wonder standing behind them looking quite upset.

"Hey dad what's"

"What were you thinking? You were both open targets out here. You should have told us before you came up here," said Richard getting redder and redder with every word.

"I'm sorry," said Alex.

"Oh you're not in trouble, that's just your father getting worked up again. Go back downstairs Richard and get a cup of coffee. Doesn't that sound nice? Tyler why don't you go with him," said Kori appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure Mrs. Grayson, see you later Alex," said Tyler giving a small wave.

Once they left, Alex turned to her mom.

"Why was dad so freaking mad," said Alex. Kori gave her a look. "Sorry. Why was dad acting so weird?"

"He'll tell you differently but, he's just upset that his little girl is growing up," said Kori.

"Mom, I've made out with Jared before, dad's even caught us and he didn't freak out as much," said Alex.

"I know, your father's strange that way," said Kori.

Alex was looking confused but followed her mom back inside.

* * *

"WHAT! HE YELLED AT ME WHEN HE FOUND ME IN A CLOSET WITH A GIRL AND WHAT DOES HE DO? HE GOES AND DOES THE SAME THING!", yelled a very angry Tyler.

"Ty, TY, calm down," shouted Skylar, escalading.

"He's a hypocrite, a gigantic hypocrite," said Tyler, shaking his head.

"What's up," Alex asked Monica.

"Mr. Logan and Ms. Roth were found in a closet making out and Tyler's upset about it," said Monica.

"Oooh."

"Uh guys not to break up the party but, unless we double bunk, there's not gonna be enough rooms for all of us," said Marcus.

"Well we got, four girls and three boys, and five rooms," said Gar counting on his fingers.

"I guess I could fix up the Titans East Tower and some people and I could live there," said Marcus.

"Yeah but who else? I know we've only known each other for not even a day but, for all we've been through, it's like we're already a team," said Derek.

"We are, and we still will be, just in different areas," said Alex looking out the window.

"Hey kids, there are some people down here we want you guys to meet," called the voice of Richard from downstairs in the entrance hall.

The teens all walked down and saw four more kids standing in the doorway. Two boys and two girls. One girl was tall and had black straight hair and black eyes, the other had what looked like dyed dark green hair pale skin and blue eyes, she had the goth look about her. One boy had reddish-yellow hair and dark blue eyes and wore a mischievous grin on his face. The other boy was a bit scrawny, but looked agile he also had black hair and black eyes.

"Guys, meet some of the other Titans, Kole and her son Gavin (the boy with the red hair), Bushido and his son Jonouchi, Jinx and her daughter Thalia (the girl with the green hair), and Arthur Curry (A/N: I'm not sure if this is the right alias, if it's not tell me in your review) and his daughter Erica," said Richard. "From what they're telling us, their kids have powers too."

"Cha, I've had 'em since I was six," said Gavin proudly.

"What's your power?" asked Skylar.

Gavin smiled, "You might want to open up those doors again," he said. Gavin looked outside concentrating on something and just like that, he was gone but a trail of ice on the ocean was left (A/N: I bet you can guess who his dad is). In about five seconds he was back with a French beret on his head. "I've always wanted one of these so I got one in France while I was demonstrating."

"Dude, how did you do that," asked Tyler perplexed.

"I got a combination of my parent's powers, sometimes I like to mix 'em," answered Gavin like it was just something everyone could do.

"I was born with them since I'm pure Atlantian," said Erica proudly. "So basically, I talk to fish and have gills."

"I've been trained to fight since the age of three," said Jonouchi. "I'm a samurai."

"What about you? Thalia was it," asked Derek to the green haired girl staring out the window.

Thalia looked up at him through horn-rimmed glasses. No one ever really noticed her, she was just a wallflower at school. Why was this boy talking to her. None the less she sighed walked over looked at an empty glass and suddenly, it broke.

"I make things that I want to happen, actually happen. I'm a manipulator, a witch," said Thalia simply.

Derek stared back at her. "You don't need those glasses do you?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Thalia wore glasses so she would look more bookish and kids at school would leave her alone about reading so much.

"How did you know?" she asked pulling her glasses slowly off.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt it," said Derek looking confused himself.

"He must have the gift of Seeing. It's a rare gift on Tamaran, one can reach into another's very soul," explained Kori.

"Freaky," was all Gavin had to say. "Why are we here again?"

"We need to break up into teams, Fahrenheit is back. The adults will re-build the Justice League using what's left of the old Titans," said Victor.

"You expect us to just let our children fight Fahrenheit, I remember him Richard I remember what he did to Jericho, I'm not going to let that happen to Gavin," shouted Kole.

"Mom, I want to do this though, dad's always saying I could be the next leader of the whole Titans League," Gavin said calmly to his mother. "With these powers, we can all protect people from having the same fate as Jericho."

Kole looked skeptically at Gavin; she didn't know what to do. Jericho had been her boyfriend when he died, she didn't want to lose her son as well, but Gavin did have a point about protecting people.

"Alright, you can do it, but I still have a bad feeling about this," said Kole.

"YES, okay I'll be leader of this place got it people," commanded Gavin.

"Hold on, who said you get to be leader? What if I want to be leader," said Alex firmly, crossing her arms.

"You can't be the leader, I called it," said Gavin.

"This wasn't even your family's tower, I should get it," retorted Alex.

The others sat there and watched the two argue for a while, until Derek, who was getting a major headache from this, came up with a solution to their problem.

"Guys, guys calm down! I know how we can settle this, we'll have a face-off, tomorrow seven a.m.," he said wrenching the two apart.

"I need to practice my powers, I'll be in the training room," said Alex, glaring at Gavin.

"I've had my powers since I was six, I don't need to practice," Gavin yelled after her as she walked away.

"Yeah and if you don't practice it's sure to lose you your chance of winning," mumbled Alex.

Gavin smirked then turned around and walked out of the tower off to go who-knows-where.

"Well this outa be interesting," said BB.

* * *

Ha ha, cliffhanger! Who will win and be the Titans leader? Alex or Gavin? Reviews keep me happy. Oh and I'm hoping to get their hero names in soon, but I'm at a loss, if anyone has any ideas please tell me. 


	6. Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Okay I got some reviews on who people want to see together sadly if I satisfied both people it would end up in a love triangle. So for now I'm going to see how the story progresses. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, DANG you guys were quick about it too!

* * *

Name: Alex Grayson

Powers: Tamoranean strength, and karate.

Uniform: undecided

Name: Derek Grayson

Powers: Tamoranean abilities

Uniform: undecided

* * *

Name: Tyler Logan

Powers: Control over water

Uniform: Undecided

Name: Skylar Logan

Powers: Animal changing

Uniform: Undecided

* * *

Name: Marcus Stone

Powers: Strength

Uniform: Undecided

Name: Monica Stone

Powers: Telekinesis

* * *

Name: Desiree Roth

Powers: Same as Raven's

Uniform: Undecided

* * *

Name: Gavin Cole Marshall (A/N: I made up the last name)

Interests: Track

Powers: Control over ice and speed

Uniform: Undecided

* * *

Name: Jonouchi Yugi Anasaki (A/N: Again last name is made up)

Interests: Martial Arts and fencing

Powers: Agility

Uniform: Undecided

* * *

Name: Thalia Marie Taylor (A/N: same name thing)

Interests: Art, ballet, reading, and writing

Powers: she's a sorceress like her mom

Uniform: Undecided

* * *

Alex didn't know how long she had been in the training room, forty five minutes maybe. She looked over at the clock and it read 8:27.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't been practicing that long have I," she asked herself.

"Cha, you have. We would've stopped you but you went off so mad that we were a little afraid to," said Tyler walking in. "How 'bout you take a break and get some water ok?"

She agreed and walked over to him. As she was doing this Tyler realized Alex had some very nice abs. He was able to come to this conclusion because of the fact that Alex was in a sports bra.

"What, everyone sweats Ty," said Alex, a little weirded out that he had been staring at her with the look Jared always gave her.

"Wha… oh yea sorry, I spaced for a minute," he said. 'Nice recovery Ty', he thought.

"So what's "the master" doing," asked Alex sarcastically.

"Gavin? He fell asleep playing video games with Marcus. Actually while stealing Marcus's controller," said Tyler.

Alex laughed at her opponent's arrogance. "He's really confident that he'll win tomorrow isn't he," she said.

"Yes he is. I don't have a good feeling about him Alex I'll tell you that. He seems like a cheater to me and I don't want you to get hurt," said Ty, with concern in his eyes.

"Tyler I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, a pushover like Gavin will be…"

Tyler never found out what Gavin would be because just then, Alex's eyes got big and turned a very light blue. She fell and started to fidget, like she was in a seizure.

"Alex, ALEX! Oh God what's wrong? Alex please come back to me! Somebody help me," Tyler screamed.

* * *

Alex was in a dark room, she couldn't tell if it was big or small but she kept on hearing the same taunting laughter. Each time she heard it, chills went up her spine as she made sharp turns to see who it was. She broke into a run after awhile.

"You can't run Alex. It'd be better just to give in," said the menacing voice.

"Who are you? Are you Fahrenheit? How do you know my name?" she screamed. "And who are the people from my nightmares and the pizza place?"

"I can't tell you that. I know your name because I just do," said the voice.

"You are Fahrenheit, just admit it already," Alex shouted. She was getting frustrated now.

"ENOUGH! You are getting on my nerves you stupid girl," yelled the voice.

"Hey, you brought me here, remember," said Alex. Right after she said this, a sharp pain went through her body, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"There will be more pain when I'm through with you, and for your friends. Alex heard screams that sounded like it came from Derek, Monica, Desiree, Marcus, Skylar, and…

* * *

"TYLER!" Alex screamed.

"Alex, Alex, Alex are you okay? Please be okay. Alex talk to me," she heard Tyler say.

Alex opened her eyes wide. She saw a very concerned Tyler standing over her, his hand supporting her head. A wave of relief went over him.

"Tyler," said Alex, still shaking from the shock and the pain.

"What Alex? What do you want me to do? Should I go get your parents," he asked starting to get up.

"No, no. Just stay here don't leave me alone," she said shaking her head violently, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Alex, I'm here. It's going to be okay, I won't let you get hurt," he said pulling her up into a sitting position.

He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her protectively. They stayed that way for some time. Every so often Alex would whisper, "Don't leave me," between quiet sobs. Tyler didn't ask her what had happened to make her so scared, and Alex liked that, she didn't feel like talking right now.

* * *

Morning finally came and everyone was outside, except for two people. Gavin was doing some exercises to get warmed up while gloating. He thought that Alex had chickened out, and that the title of leader was his.

"Looks like the proud daddy's girl isn't going to be showing up huh? You've some sister David," said Gavin.

"It's Derek, and Alex will be here. If she's not here now she has a good reason," said Derek defensively.

"I'm just saying, she's the one who wanted the spot so much, how come she's not here," said Gavin with a smile. "I heard the about the Grayson's running away a lot, but never before a face-off, this must be a record. You all should be proud."

Derek had had enough; he ran as fast as he could and slammed Gavin into the side of the tower. The he said, with a little bit of the temper he had inherited from his father that rarely ever showed, "Don't EVER, insult my family including my sister like that. You haven't been welcomed into the team just yet." And with that he let go of Gavin but kept an intimidating glare on him. Gavin walked forward and turned around to see a deep impression of him inside the wall.

"Hey Kole, what's with your son? You and Flash aren't like that at all," said Gar.

Kole looked shamefully at the ground, "We don't know he's always been this way. He doesn't have many friends, except for a few which he doesn't like to talk about. We've tried everything, talking to him, trying to get him involved with school, Flash even got him a psychologist and that didn't even work. I'm a bad parent aren't I?"

Richard walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No you're not, you've tried. Sometimes things like this happen in families."

"Yeah take Beast Boy, his parents before they died were scientists, but look at him," said Raven.

"That's righ- HEY, what's that supposed to mean?" said BB.

"Nothing," said Raven sweetly.

The doors to the tower opened up and Tyler and Alex walked out. Richard walked at a hurried pace up to them.

"Where have you two been," he asked the two.

"Dad we were-," started Alex before Tyler cut her off.

"We were in the training room sir, I was helping her get ready for today," Tyler lied.

"Is this true Alex," Richard asked. Alex looked at Tyler. He looked at her innocently

"Yeah, it's true," she answered.

Richard looked skeptically at the two and looked like he was about to say something to them but Kori came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said to leave it.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up. I was almost ready to claim the tower," said Gavin.

"Don't get comfortable Gavin, she's ready," said Tyler.

"Oh now you got your boyfriend standing up for you, who am I really gonna fight today Alex," said Gavin mockingly.

Alex didn't say anything she put her water bottle down, and walked over to him. She got right up in his face; she was about even with him height wise. "Let's go," she said.

"Alright, here's the rules, no blows to the head or any fatal attempts to the other opponent, and finally whoever wins is leader of this tower," said Gar. "Now shake on it."

The two did as they were told; each squeezed the other's hand, and glared at the other person. They then walked away from each other to opposite ends of the island.

"Fighters, take your positions," yelled Richard. The two got into a fighting stance. "Ready, set, GO," he yelled as Kori sent up a starbolt.

The two raced at each other, Gavin got to Alex first of course, he tried to take a punch at her but she blocked him and twisted his arm behind his back, causing him to yell in pain. He recovered, and Alex felt a chill go up the hand she was using to hold his arm. She looked down at it and saw a thick coat of ice on her hand, she then realized that she had let her defenses down, looked back to see Gavin kick her in the stomach. She sputtered for a minute.

"What, you tired already," Gavin said smugly. "How about I just take the title now and put you out of your sad, despicable, embarrassing misery," he said grabbing a chunk of her hair forcing her to look at him.

She glared right at him, tried to punch him but instead a dark blue beam was sent out from her hand, shattering the ice he had put on her. Gavin flew back about ten feet, some of the shattered ice scratching his face. Alex looked down at her hand.

"How the hell, did I do that," she whispered.

Kori took in a sharp breath and muttered, "She's received her powers."

Alex walked over to Gavin who was breathing very hard, helped him up. "You gonna give up yet?", she asked.

"No…chance…in…hell," he breathed.

"Come on Gavin, you can barely breathe right no," Alex argued.

"No way," said Gavin pulling away from her.

"Gavin, I'm not going to fight you. It just wouldn't be fair," she said.

Gavin staggered at her flailing his arms at her. She dodged every one of them. After awhile Gavin finally gave up and collapsed to the ground.

"Gavin is down, Alex is the new leader of Titans Tower," shouted Raven.

Alex walked over to where Gavin was laying unconscious. She bent over him, and suddenly, Gavin formed a jagged icicle and slashed her leg. Alex let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, blood streaming down her leg.

"Alex," Tyler shouted and ran over to her with Derek right behind him. "Hey, you did good."

"…Thanks…but I should have seen that coming," Alex said between sharp breaths, her eyelids starting to close.

"Hey, hey stay with me, focus on my voice okay. We're going to get you some help," said Tyler, scooping her up.

Derek walked over to Gavin, rolled him on his back and forced his hands together. "You dirty little son of a…"

"Derek Grayson," shouted Kori.

"Yo people, you guys forgetting something," said Tyler.

"Get her to the medical wing, FAST," shouted Richard.

* * *

Dun-dun-duh okay Alex has become the leader but will she live to claim her prize? Yay another cliffy! I'm so mean. I just found out this morning the Teen Titans are still on TV, I'm so happy! I'll be updating more now that schools out. Reviews are like chocolate, there's never enough. 


	7. Return of the ex's

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the Teen Titans

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm trying to get to the really interesting part but I can't figure out the climax of it. Preview: There will be some unexpected, shall we say, visitors in this chapter.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING," yelled a very upset Kole. "SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW! DOESN'T THAT AFFECT YOU?"

"I wanted that title mom, I'm supposed to be the leader not her," replied Gavin.

"We had a face-off Gavin and she won fair and square," shouted Kole.

"SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WIN! I WAS, I'M THE BEST," yelled Gavin pompously.

"Gavin, there will always be someone better than you, in this case it was Alex. We had a competition to avoid something like this. You acted like a juvenile out there, I thought your father and I had taught you better, but I guess I was wrong. This was a test Gavin, to see if you could handle being part of a TEAM, you failed. Gavin, you aren't going to be allowed in the Teen Titans," said Kole.

"No, you can't do this to me mom," said Gavin. "I deserve this."

"A real leader would not have acted the way you did," said Kole coldly.

"Guys can you uh, keep it down? We're taking some tests on Alex in here," said Gar poking his head out of the medical wing's door.

"Oh yes of course sorry Gar," said Kole. She turned around ready to yell again at Gavin, but Gavin wasn't there. "Oh, he so grounded when he gets back here."

* * *

"Well is she okay," Tyler asked Cy.

"Yes, how is my sister," said Derek.

"She's going to be fine, Gavin struck part of the pulmonary vein but Raven was able to repair it in time," said Cyborg.

All the teens let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her," asked Skylar.

"We're going to let her rest for a little while. Gavin did only half the damage to the vein, Alex had been putting to much stress on herself causing the vein to become more exposed. Her father had a vein in his neck that would do the same thing under stress," said Cy.

"It was a dirty trick that Gavin pulled," said Thalia, she hadn't really spoken to anyone since the incident with Derek.

"Dirty is being too nice, more like cheap, rotten, jerkish, and dishonest," vented Desiree.

"Is jerkish a word," asked Monica, looking bewildered. "I mean, I've never heard anyone use it before."

"Mon, just drop it," said Marcus softly. He knew Monica was just trying to get everyone's mind off Alex, but it wasn't working.

They all sat in silence, they knew Alex was fine but something just didn't seem right.

* * *

"Dad I'm fine, honestly. Can I please get out of here? It's depressing," said a very awake and healed Alex. Other than the bandage around her leg, nothing seemed wrong with her.

"Alex, you have to stay in here. I know you want to get out and celebrate but you can do that tomorrow. We just want to make sure you're okay. I'm going to leave now, what do you want for lunch," asked Richard.

"Something from Panera Bread would be nice," she said while pouting like a six year old.

"Your usual, smoked turkey with tomatoes and lettuce on country?(A/N: It's what I get every time I go there I LOVE IT!)," asked Richard with a smile, he knew his daughter all too well.

"OOOh yes please," said Alex brightening up.

"Alright, I'll be back with your sandwich," said Richard grabbing the car keys and leaving through the door.

"Since when did you have powers," said no other than, Jared Fenton. He materialized right in front of Alex's bedin gray hairthat would gradually turn back to the normal black, making her jump. She hated it when he did that. After every one of their break-ups, Jared would follow Alex around making sure he approved of who she was hanging around with.

"How long have you been following me Jared," she asked, a little irritated.

"Since Derek won the race for the car. I came over to see you to reconcile, but decided against it when I saw you were going somewhere. Now answer my question," he said sounding bored.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, "I just figured out yesterday, as you should have known if you've been following me."

"I popped out to get something to eat," he said in the same tone. "Now that you know I'm here, how about let's ditch this place and get some food."

"My dad's getting me Panera, and you and I broke up remember," said Alex getting back into her bed.

"Oh come on we never stay that way though, it's like a game we play," said Jared.

"Well I'm tired of playing Jared. There's someone out there who really cares for me, and I know he would never let me get hurt," said Alex starting to get angry.

"Who? That Tyler guy? You've known him what a day? Besides he's a nobody, I can take you places Alex if you let me," said Jared.

"That Tyler guy stayed with me last night during my panic attack. Where were you? Popping out again," yelled Alex, jumping out of her bed and marching up to him.

"You had a panic attack," said Jared with a dumb but concerned expression.

Alex shrugged and turned around.

"Alex, Alex look at me. LOOK AT ME," he said turning her around. Alex had her eyes closed though.

"No I won't look at you," she said calmly.

"Why not Allie," Jared whined, using his nick-name for her, it was a chance. Jared was used to getting everything he wanted, Alex was no exception.

"Because Jared, if I do you're going to make that smile, and I'm going to melt and think that maybe it will be different this time. I don't want to go through the games you play with me Jared. I'm done with you," she said stepping away from him. He let her go.

"Fine, go with the non-account. When you find out you've made a mistake I won't be waiting for you," said Jared angrily, starting to de-materialize.

"Good, because I'm not making a mistake," she yelled, knowing that Jared had probably left already. "Arrrrrrrrrgghhh," she growled before falling back on to her bed, eagle spread staring up at the ceiling, she stayed that way for awhile.

* * *

Four of the regular Titans were sitting in the common room, discussing the recent events. Kole was apologizing over and over again to Kori, while Kori was trying to tell Kole that it wasn't her fault the way Gavin had acted. Gar and Raven were sitting by each other. Victor was on the computer figuring out something.

"Man this brings back memories," Gar whispered to Raven.

"Yeah only it was Terra sitting where I am now," said Raven.

"Let's not talk about Terra okay," he whispered again.

"Alright we won't talk about her," said Raven. But a thought came to her.

"It's funny that she's not here today BB, surely you told her," said Raven.

Garfield was completely silent. This confirmed Raven's inkling about Terra and why she wasn't here.

"Beast Boy can I talk to you for a second? In the hall," said Raven, grabbing Beast Boy's hand and dragging him out. "You didn't tell her did you," said Raven once they were out in the hall.

"You didn't tell us about Xavier," said Gar.

"That's different Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Look Rae, I didn't want Terra here, and I KNOW you didn't so why are you getting upset," asked Gar.

"Well I'm glad to see I'm still welcome," said the voice of a tall thin blonde woman, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, Terra," said Raven turning around. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," said Terra calmly.

"How did you know how to come here," asked Gar.

"Skylar, you know our daughter, called me saying something went down with Robin's daughter and she was scared so I came to comfort her," said Terra.

"Skylar is fine, how did you really know to come here," said Gar.

"Richard called me, he said all the titans should be here, last time I checked I was still a titan," said Terra spitefully. She then walked past the two, and into the common room.

"TERRA, how nice to see you," said Starfire flying over to the blonde, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice…to…see…you…too…star," gasped Terra. "How's Alex?"

"She's better now, thank you," said Star.

"Mom," said Skylar. She and the other kids had just walked in, along with Alex.

"Hey, sweetie how are you," said Terra wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"I'm good mom," said Skylar.

"Where's Ty? Oh there's my boy," said Terra finding her son and giving him a hug, he didn't hug back.

"What are you doing here mom," said Tyler through gritted teeth. Terra pulled back with a shocked look.

"I'm spending some time with my family and friends. Am I allowed to do that Ty," she asked in a sweet voice.

Tyler didn't respond but gave Terra one of his famous deadly scowls. Terra spun around ignoring him.

"Hey you okay," asked Alex grabbing Ty's hand. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I should be asking you that question, but yeah I'm okay," said Tyler. Alex was not convinced.

"I'm fine, don't worry if there was any problem with me I wouldn't be out here talking to you," said Alex. Tyler had an unsatisfied look on his face. "Really, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," Ty shrugged, and then looked away.

"Now, Alex is the leader of this tower and Marcus volunteered to be the leader of Titans East, is everyone okay with that," asked Richard. Satisfied mumbling went through the crowd of teens. "Okay, that's settled."

"Who wants to be on my team," shouted Marcus gleefully.

"…"

"Oh thanks guys," said Marcus sarcastically.

"Sorry Marc, I'll be on your team," said Skylar while laughing.

"I will be too," said Erica stepping forward.

"I shall go with you Mr. Stone," said Jonouchi.

"Alright that's four out of the ten including me," said Marcus.

"I'll go with ya," said Monica.

"And I'll take the rest," said Alex grinning.

"You are all going to require uniforms," said Star. "I can make them for you."

"Alright, but let's choose names first," said Alex.

"Names," asked Gar dumbly.

"Yeah names, we can't go around being heroes with our regular names," said Alex grinning.

"You're right so why don't you go first Alex," said Raven.

Alex thought very hard for a minute. "I like Midnight."

"Why Midnight," asked Terra dumbfounded.

"Because, it's the color of my starbolts," said Alex forming a small starbolt (A/N: You know, like how Starfire made one in Snowblind).

"I like Enchantra," said Thalia meekly, ducking back behind the crowd.

"Okay check it out, Aviator 'cause I make stuff fly around the room," said Monica excitedly.

"I like Hydroclone," said Ty.

"Why Hydroclone? How about cyclone or even better Ty," said Terra in an over-peppy girly voice.

"Because I like it, it's better than cyclone and, I'M NOT YOU," said Tyler towering over his mom. "I'm not going to be an exact replica of you." Terra nodded her head with her eyes showing fear. Tyler backed down but didn't break his glare on his mom.

"Marcus what abou-", said Victor until his over excited son interrupted him.

"Terminator definitely, no doubt about it," said Marcus with a large grin on his face.

"Aquamarine," said Erica.

"Samurai, I guess," said Jonouchi.

"Oh come on man, you gotta have something more than that, how about Ronin," said Marcus.

"Ronin, I like it thank you Mr. Stone," said Jonouchi smiling.

"No prob, and call me either Terminator or Marcus okay," said Marcus. Jonouchi nodded vigorously.

"Shadow," said Desiree with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Scorch, I guess because of the star bolt color, it's red oh and do we have any spackle because we may need it for the hall", said Derek determinedly, but fading at the end.

"Skylark," Skylar. "I know it sounds a lot like my name but I think it's pretty."

"Okay that's settled then," said Gar.

* * *

(A/N: okay to clear up some things here's their I.D cards done in each Titan's own POV)

Alex Grayson

Name: Midnight

Uniform: Black pants ,a very dark blue short tank top, black arm sock things (You might see a hard rock person or skateboarder wear these I don't know if that helps), and very dark blue (converse like but not exactly) shoes.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Martial Arts, starbolts, alien strength, and a few arrows if I feel like it.

Transportation: Cy is making me a black camaro with some "special" features, but for now I use my skateboard.

Tower: Hello? Do we not remember the episode where I almost died? This one smart people!

Derek Grayson

Name: Scorch

Uniform: Red muscle shirt that has Scorch written in the corner(like where robin's R is) jaggedly in gold, orange pants, goldish orange shoes, and some big yellow shades so I don't go blind when I do this one move it's so cool, and people aren't listening to me anymore are they?

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Tamoranian abilities basically I don't know Martial Arts

Transportation: Flight or Alex's skateboard

Tower Location: The one Alex is in charge of. Should I start calling her Midnight now? It's a little weird.

* * *

Tyler Logan

Name: Hydroclone

Uniform: Black muscle shirt with some blue paint spatter, black pants, and black converse high top shoes.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: water

Tower Location: The one I'm in now.

Skylar Logan

Name: Skylark

Uniform: white skirt, green long flared sleeved shirt, and green ankle boots

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Morphing

Tower Location: I don't care what Ty says, I'm going to Titans East

* * *

Desiree Roth

Name: Shadow

Uniform: Black flares, dark purple belt, black long flared sleeved shirt, and dark purple knee-high boots.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Telekinesis, and dark energy

Tower Location: This one for now

* * *

Monica Stone

Name: Aviator

Uniform: Gray tank top, black mini-skirt, black leather gloves with gray and white trim, and white puma shoes. I don't know what's up with the black, gray, and white thing but, Mrs. Grayson is the designer and I guess she knows what she's doing.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Telekinesis

Tower Location: Titans East

* * *

Marcus Stone

Name: Terminator (I love that name man!)

Uniform: Black pants and black combat boots and a steel like belt. The rest my powers cover, I think.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Strength, and kicking the crap out of people!

Tower Location: Leader of Titans East

* * *

Thalia Taylor

Name: Enchantra

Uniform: Tight black sort-sleeved shirt with this green dust type substance on it, a black skirt that's ripped in some areas and behind those areas is some green fabric, fish net leggings, black arm socks with a few small green rhinestones on them, black knee-high boots, and they say I'm going to have to get rid of my glasses.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Sorceress powers basically.

Tower Location: I'm in Alex's group which means I live in this tower.

* * *

Jonouchi Anasaki

Name: Ronin

Uniform: Ninja-style is the best I can describe the suit Mrs. Grayson made for me

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: My sword and martial arts.

Tower Location: The Tower of Titans East

* * *

Erica Curry

Name: Aquamarine

Uniform: A blue scaly looking skirt with turquoise colored leggings (not fishnets!), a Greek goddess style bluetank top, blue lace up sandals, and for some reason light blue ribbons laced up my right arm.

Weapons/ Fighting Technique: Powers my parents have you know Atlantean (A/N: sorry if it's the wrong spelling).

Tower Location: Titans East

For the guy's pants, except for Tyler he gets normal looking ones, the pants are like the ones the guys in the show wear okay?

* * *

Gavin was breathing hard; he couldn't believe he could run that long. He stopped for a little while putting his hands on his knees for support. He wondered if it was alright to go back to the tower now, who knows maybe he could persuade Alex into a re-match. He started to get ready to run back to the tower when he heard a voice.

"That position really should have been yours Gavin. Alex won't be able to handle it," said the hidden voice.

"Who are you, and how did you see the match today? More importantly, how do you know my name," asked Gavin, stepping warily and looking alert.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now Gavin, I have a proposition for you as my apprentice. Think about it, instead of ruling one tower you could rule the world," said the voice temptingly.

Gavin thought for awhile then a smirk appeared on his face, this obviously was better than going home to hear Kole scream at him again. "You've got a deal, just who are you," asked Gavin again.

"Determined, I like that. You will learn my identity in time my boy but first we have to persuade another to join us. One who will be able to destroy Alex," said the voice with malice.

"Who's that," asked Gavin.

"His name is Jared Fenton."

* * *

I'm sorry if the uniform descriptions were a little vague, I wish I could put a drawing up of everyone, that might make it easier, but alas I cannot so you all have to deal with my difficult descriptions. The faster you review, the faster I update! 


	8. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and if you haven't gotten that yet, man are you slow.

Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, blame my parents for taking me on vacation. But here's the long awaitedchapter eight and it's going to be weird in the beginning but bear with me folks okay? Alright, glad I got that straightened out, on with the story.

* * *

FWAM! Jared was sent straight into the hard brick alley wall. Some freak had come up to him offering him a job. Jared was used to this, all these people really wanted was publicity, they were phonies trying to get into "the good life" and Jared hated those kinds of people. But this one wouldn't stop even after Jared had told him to buzz off about five times. The sixth time Jared took a swing at the guy, which resulted in him getting thrown against the wall.

"What will it take for you to understand that I'm not interested?" shouted Jared falling on the ground, putting his hand in something sticky. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"Look, I'd prefer not to be doing this but the boss wants you for some reason not known to me," said the guy sounding quite annoyed.

"Who's "the boss"?" shouted Jared punching his opponent in the stomach, causing him to take a few steps backward. "And who are you?"

Still doubled over, the boy laughed a little, "I can't tell you who he is, I don't even know but my name, for now anyway, is Gavin," he said standing up again.

Jared paused for a minute, where had he heard that name before? Was he from school, maybe their dad's worked with each other? Then it, came to him, this was the a-hole who stabbed Alex. Without thinking, Jared slammed Gavin against the opposite wall knocking the wind out of him.

Gavin's eyes bugged out, "Hey, hey, hey watch the jacket it's my best one," he said.

Jared looked at Gavin with fierce anger, and he spoke with venom. "You hurt Alex, so now I'm gonna hurt you and your jacket."

But Gavin didn't look scared; in fact he looked as if he had just been given a Hummer with the best sound system in the world, for free. He said, "So you're the scrawny brat's boyfriend. Man, I'd hate to tell ya but she's been cheatin' on ya with that dude Tyler," he said with a menacing grin.

Jared lost it and flipped Gavin on to the ground and placed his foot on Gavin's throat. "She's my girl, and I wouldn't talk about her as if she were some two-timing skank, remember that she beat you."

"That wasn't my idea when I saw her with Ty earlier on man, face it she's gone," said Gavin, grabbing hold of Jared's foot and pulling him down on the ground and stepping over him, Gavin stared at him straight in the eye. "But I know how you can get her back, all's ya gotta do is take my offer, you'll have power respect, chicks like that she'll come crawling back."

Jared, breathing heavily replied, "Alex…isn't like that…it won't work."

"If you make her, it will," said Gavin with a hint of menace. Jared was starting to get persuaded, power and Alex was all he wanted.

"How do we do that?" asked Jared.

"Simple, put one of her team mates in a difficult position, she'll do whatever you want her to do and I mean whatever," said Gavin with a devilish grin, letting Jared get up. "So, you in?" said Gavin sticking his hand out.

Jared looked at it warily, but took it, "Yeah, yeah I'm in."

The two disappeared down the street and into the night. Jared wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but once he had Alex again, he could back out. Right?

* * *

"Dude, this cannot seriously be your house," said Tyler walking into the Grayson mansion. They had been to all the other houses to get the stuff the kids wanted at the tower, the Grayson's home was the last stop.

Alex flinched at Tyler's reaction to the house. She had run into enough phonies who had wanted to be her friend just because of the money and fame. That's probably why she didn't have very many friends, she just learned not to trust people after awhile.

"Yeah, it's pretty big," said Derek unsure of what else to say, unlike Alex Tyler had more trust in people but, like her Derek didn't bring people over often afraid of what they might think of him after that.

"I think this is about as big as the palace in Atlantis," said Erica, sounding concentrated on comparing the two massive houses.

Desiree looking around noticed that something was missing, where was Thalia? Then she noticed, the small girl was standing in the archway of the front doors. Desiree rolled her eyes and walked over to Thalia.

"You know you can join us if you want to," said Desiree to the green-haired girl.

Thalia just shook her head and looked at Desiree as if she were crazy. "I-I-I'm fine here," she whispered.

Desiree had seen types of people like this before, the ones who are quiet and don't really talk to anyone, her friend Valerie had been one of them, or would have been. They were only four when they met each other but Desiree remembered Valerie being a very shy little girl who didn't talk much to the girls in the dance class, but she didn't make fun of Desiree for how she talked when she was little or how she dressed when she got older. Maybe that's why Desiree befriended her. Valerie knew about Desiree's powers, she had discovered them at a sleepover when they were six. Desiree had a nightmare causing her powers to let lose waking Valerie up.

Desiree had been worried that Valerie would be afraid of her powers and wouldn't want to be Desiree's friend anymore, but Valerie wasn't and she stayed friends with Desiree even though people teased her for hanging out with a "freak" as they called Desiree.

'Valerie would like this girl I think. Oh my gosh, Valerie! I told her that I'd be home by now!' a look of shock spread over Desiree's face.

"Um, Desiree are you alright?" asked Thalia, worried she had offended the girl in some way.

"Hmm, oh yes I just…forgot I have to call someone I'll be right back, mingle or something okay?" said Desiree moving towards the phone conveniently located on a nearby side-table, and dialed Valerie's home number.

"…Yeah, Valerie it's Desiree…yeah I know I haven't been around…no everything's fine just…What makes you think I've done something illegal? Never mind, I have something to tell you. It's about my powers…No I haven't hurt anyone, I've met some people who also have powers…No I'm not leaving I'll be at school on Monday and they will too. You can meet them there…Yeah they'll like you and you'll like them…Alright see you then."

Desiree turned around after she hung up the phone nearly running into Derek.

"Whoa, where you going in such a hurry?" asked Derek.

"Oh, hey Derek sorry I ran into you, I was talking to a friend," said Desiree sounding a little embarrassed.

"Hey no problem, I wasn't looking where I was going it's my fault, you okay?" asked Derek with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks. But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you always so nice to people?" said Desiree.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek sounding confused. It sounded like she was scolding him.

"Like what you did with Thalia, you didn't even know her but yet you're still nice to her," said Desiree.

"Oh that, I just try to be nice to people to keep a good energy between everyone flowing. And I'm not nice to everyone, I wasn't nice to Gavin was I?" he said with a smile.

"No I guess not." She said with a hint of a laugh. "I think it's cool how you're nice to everyone."

"Thanks; well I gotta go pack up my room you wanna come? Jonouchi's helping me too," said Derek.

Desiree smiled, "Sure why not." And with that they walked up the stairs to Derek's room.

Watching them walk away rather sadly was quiet little Thalia. "There goes my last friend," she whispered.

* * *

"And this is my room," said Alex leading Ty into huge room filled with posters of Green Day, Linkin' Park, Foo Fighters, AC-DC, Gorillaz, Aerosmith, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Evanesence Avril Lavigne, and one stray KT Tunstall one. Along with the posters were two guitars, one electric one acoustic. The electric one was black with some Vans and Zumiez stickers on it, the acoustic was a shade of very light brown. The walls you could barely see because of the posters, but were a bright red. Alex's bed was a queen size bed with a chain link fence looking headboard, magazines were scattered all across the light colored hardwood floor along with some CD's. On the bright orange comforter on Alex's bed was a sketch book.

Tyler's eyes grew wide. "I know I shouldn't be surprised but yet somehow I am." He turned to face Alex. "So where do we start?"

"I think loading up the guitar would be a nice place to start don't you? You can handle it, I saw your eyes bug out when you saw it," said Alex.

Tyler started jumping up and down imitating how an excited little girl would sound, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best you know that?"

"No I didn't but thank you," said Alex with a smile.

"Hey you want me to pack up the acoustic or just the electric?" asked Tyler bringing the electric one down.

"Um, no leave it u…" but Alex was interrupted by an explosion that blew away half her room, forcing her and Ty to fall to the floor, debris from the wall and the guitars falling on and around them.

"What the hell?" said Tyler with a mixed expression of shock and anger on his face.

A huge metal tentacle with a claw at the end snaked in through the huge hole and started to move around the room as if it were looking for something. It searched the half open closet and under what was left of the bed.

Alex glanced over at Tyler and mouthed, "Stay still and quiet." Tyler nodded as the tentacle searched the other side of the room.

'Man this thing must be blind if it can't see us I mean we're not totally covered either. Stupid robot thing,' thought Tyler while his eyes followed the robot.

Then the door flew open with Derek and the others in the door way. Derek not seeing the robotic tentacle said Alex, Ty you guys okay?"

The claw turned toward where the noise had come from and sent out a laser that luckily missed Derek by only a couple inches. Alex sent out starbolt blasting planks of wood and plaster everywhere before reaching the claw. The claw reacted to Alex's blow by forming a shield, probably one of its many functions.

Alex turned sharply and hissed at Derek, "Derek ssssssshhhhhhh next time. It was about to leave I think."

"You're the one who made it mad," shouted Derek, ducking while a piece of Alex's bed frame was hurled at him. On the tentacle burst many other weapons that soon started flinging themselves at the teens.

"Will you two shut up, we have bigger problems right now. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Desiree sending a dark energy blast at the claw, destroying a section of it.

"Nice one," Marcus congratulated.

"Hold on what's it doing now," asked Skylar looking puzzeled. The teens stared at it for a minute in silence, it was broken by Thalia.

"It looks like its rebuilding itself."

"Well are we going to let?" said Tyler conjuring some water from one of the pipes in the wall and blasting it at the claw. A few sparks flew from it after Tyler did this, Erica decided to try something like what Tyler did only she threw a large water ball at it and more sparks flew.

This is taking a long time, maybe I should do something,' thought Thalia. 'But what…oh yes that's what I'll do.' From behind Marcus, Thalia flipped her wrist and the tentacle tied itself in a knot and burst. 'That was easy, why didn't I think of that sooner and why's everybody staring at me?'

"W-W-What? Did I do something wrong?" asked the green-haired sorceress innocently.

Derek spoke first. "Wrong, no you did something so awesome! Nice job Thal." He said with great enthusiasm, a grin spreading across his face.

"Um, thanks," said Thalia and for the first time that anyone noticed she smiled.

Richard and Jinx appeared in the doorway gasping.

"Oh my God, are you all okay," said Jinx moving toward Thalia and looking her all over to see if she was injured.

"I-I-I'm fine mom don't worry, we're all fine," said Thalia still smiling.

"Well then lets go down stairs and get out of here," said Richard. "We'll buy you guys new stuff. The teens started to file out but Alex stayed behind.

"You guys go on ahead I'll be right down," she said.

"You okay Alex?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about I'll be right down." Monica shrugged and followed the others downstairs.

Alex walked over to the broken machine, the metal looked familiar. She flipped over part of it and saw the words "F, N, T, O" she rubbed off the smudge that was covering the other words. The name FENTON was etched in the metal. Alex knew where it had come from and she hated it. "Jared, why?"

* * *

Well what did you think? Dark Rebel I hope you noticed the sorta Desiree Derek moment I put in for you. Which brings me to this, I need a tie breaker I have one vote for a Derek and Desiree pair and one vote for a Derek and Thalia pair, both votes are from very wonderful fans and I wish I could satisfy them both but I can't ((waa sorry guys)) so I need another opinione on the matter. Review please, it makes me happy smiles like a lunatic see ya later and sorry again about the long delay. 


	9. Exploding Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Okay, please don't kill me, I know I'm a horrible person for taking so long to update and I could've but I'm lazy. I thought about it at least twice a week, so I'm sorry guys, I've written about five other stories since I last updated and I've been working on a Harry Potter story, my first multi-chapter one that I like. So again I'm really really sorry! Here's the chapter.

* * *

"TYLER LOGAN!!" shouted an angry voice that made Tyler wake up. It was fifth hour in History; Tyler hated History so he decided to sleep through it, who cares what George Whatshisname did for the country. 

"I'm awake, I've been paying attention Ms. Bachta," said Ty, yawning. This made Derek who was in this class as well as next hour's English with him, laugh.

"Then what did I just ask you Mr. Logan?" snapped Ms. Bachta, who seemed like she had been teaching at Jump High school since 1944.

Tyler thought about this for a moment, 'Shit she pulled that stupid trick. I better think of something.'

"Uh...Tyler Logan?" he said, it was a shot, and a wave of laughter went over the classroom.

"Detention after school for the rest of the week Mr. Logan," said Ms. Bachta.

'Alex is going to kill him when she finds out about this one, he's already missed training once,' thought Derek.

"Ms. Bachta I've train- uh I mean practice after school today I can't," explained Tyler.

"At this school Mr. Logan, school comes before sports, I'm sure it was the same way at Smallville High as well," snapped Ms. Bachta as the bell rang.

"Alex is going to murder me when she finds out about this one isn't she?" Tyler asked Derek as they entered the hallway.

"She might, but if you use some of that charm on her she probably won't," said Derek.

"I don't have charm, good boys like you have charm," said Tyler.

"Then you need to get some so you won't die," said Derek simply.

"Yeah too bad, I could use it on Ms. Bachta maybe ha," said Tyler laughing at his own joke.

"What do you mean I have charm?" asked Derek. He never thought he'd had it.

"Dude you've got two girls going after you right now. Trust me you've got something," said Tyler sounding like he was stating the obvious.

Derek was confused. "Who's going after me?"

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," said Tyler as the entered the English room.

"Oh come on Ty, seriously who? I want to know," begged Derek.

"Do you know how much you sound like a girl right now?" said Tyler.

"Alright class let's begin, everyone turn to page one-hundred thirty-seven of King Arthur," said Mr. Williams the English teacher.

"Shh, Derek you heard the man, page 137," said Tyler with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

"Everybody I want to welcome Alexandria Grayson, she's new don't beat her up yada-yada-yada," said Miss Klyne the girls gym teacher. 

"I like to be called Alex by the way," she said as she sat down by Desiree.

Miss Klyne gave her a look that Alex couldn't quite comprehend, then Miss Klyne barked, "Ok Alex, you're first to run the mile. Four laps around the track go."

Alex sprang up and started off at a sprint, 'This is so easy, maybe I'll join track this year,' she thought as she started to gain speed. Total she finished in about six minutes.

"Grayson, did you run at your old school?" asked Miss Klyne with a bewildered look.

"No, why?" asked Alex.

"Because, you made the mile in about six minutes, that's a school record!" said Miss Klyne breathlessly.

"Oh please, I could make that run, easy," came a voice from the back of the crowd of girls.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward, she was about as tall as Alex. Something didn't seem right about this girl.

"Okay then, Moth you're up," said Miss Klyne.

Alex worked her way back to Desiree and asked, "Who's the brat?"

Desiree chuckled and rolled her eyes, "That's Cassie Moth, her dad's the owner of FANG, you know that huge weapon company. So she thinks she the coolest thing in the world since she's shot a gun. Ha look she fell."

Cassie had tripped over one of the hurtles and fell flat on her face.

"Alright Cassie that's enough. Everyone to locker room, go get dressed," huffed Miss Klyne.

"Bu-b-but, I-I don't understand it, Gavin says I'm the best runner he's seen," sobbed Cassie.

Alex and Desiree both spun around when the heard this. They look at each other with wide eyes.

"Gavin Marshall?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. How do you know him?" snapped Cassie.

"They used to be on the same basketball team at the boys and girls club," Desiree said as Alex opened her mouth.

"Oh, well in that case," said Cassie as she turned away.

"You don't think he goes here now do you," whispered Desiree.

"I hope not," Alex replied, as she watched Cassie strut out of the room.

* * *

Later, every one met up after school to meet Desiree's friend. 

"How was everyone's first day?" asked Alex as Derek and Tyler walked up to them.

"It was school how do you think it went?" Tyler said with a smile. Derek answered with a shrug.

"It was informative," Thalia said, barely whispering.

"Where's Desiree and her friend? I wanna go home," whined Tyler, jumping to see if he could see Desiree over the crowd.

"We're behind you smart one," came the monotone voice of Desiree. Standing beside her was a girl about five feet with short black hair, fair skin and large pale blue eyes. "Everyone, this is my friend Valerie, Valerie this is Alex, Thalia, Derek and Tyler."

"H-hi," stuttered Valerie, fingering the silver crescent moon necklace she wore nervously.

"Hey, Valerie," Alex said with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Thalia said quietly.

"What's up?" said Tyler with a nod.

"Hey," said Derek with the same friendly smile his sister had given Valerie.

"She's gonna come home with us okay," said Desiree as more of a statement than a question as she started to walk to the bus stop.

The rest of the group shrugged and followed Desiree as the bus pulled up. The ride seemed to last forever, they were almost to their stop when the bus came to a halt.

"Why have we stopped?," Thalia asked Alex.

"I don't know, I'll go ask the driver, I'll be right back," said Alex.

Alex walked up to the sweaty, fat, bald driver and asked, "Excuse me but why have we stopped?"

"If you look outside you'll see," said the driver. Alex look and she saw people dressed in black skin tight suits, both of which she recognized. She ran to the back of the bus where the others were.

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Derek with concern.

"Gavin and Jared are outside, and they look ready to fight," said Alex.

"What do we do?" asked Desiree.

"We give em' what the came here for, but who's Jared?" asked Tyler.

"I'll explain later, c'mon out the window," said Alex in a hurry pulling out her arm socks.

"Desiree, what's going on?" asked Valerie looking scared.

"Everything's fine, stay here you'll be safe," said Desiree as she jumped out the window with the others.

* * *

"You ready to have some fun Jared?" asked Gavin with a smirk. Jared rolled his eyes, he didn't understand this part of their mission. Why did they have to put people's lives in danger? If it helped him get Alex back, then he guessed it was for the best. 

"Don't call me that while we're out here, it's Specter got it?," Jared said harshly.

Gavin shrugged, "Alright chill SPECTER, jeez."

The two were dressed in black suits with silver metal on their elbows and knees (A/N: think Robin's uniform in Apprentice 1&2 just all black). Jared's had a silver 'S' on his heart, and Gavin had 'whiplash' spelled in small red letters on his.

Jared walked over to the bus, faded into his ghost form. Then he made it into the buses engine, and took from his belt a small bomb and set it for ten minutes.

"Are the doors locked," said Specter as soon as he got out of the engine.

Whiplash appeared from the side of the bus with a smirk, "Yeah, I had to knock out the driver but it's done, now let's get out of…" he was interrupted by a blue starbolt.

"Aw, you're leaving? We were planning on having so much fun together," said Midnight with a pouty look on her face, her eyes had changed to an icy pale blue.

Whiplash looked up and saw the five new Titans standing, and hovering in Shadow's case, in front of him (A/N: If you've forgotten the names I think they're in Return of the ex's so you can check there), and he muttered something that sounded very much like 'damn bitch'.

"Titans Go!" shouted Midnight, and they sprang at the words.

Scorch went after Specter and started bombarding him with starbolts, which looked more like fire balls now that he thought about it.

"This isn't gonna be very good for your reputation Specter, I wonder what your 'old man' is gonna say when he hears about this," said Scorch as he pinned Specter up against the bus.

Specter of course just faded through his grip, and came from behind Scorch twisting his arm behind him, "Who cares what he thinks, I don't answer to him anymore."

Shadow sent some dark energy after Specter, enclosing him in a small ball.

"Thanks I owe you," said Scorch rubbing his arm.

Shadow smiled weakly, "That won't hold him for very long." 'Enchantra work on diffusing the bomb while I gt people off the bus.' Shadow said telepathically.

Enchantra nodded and sprinted over to the hood of the bus while Shadow teleported herslf into the bus.

"Everyone stay calm, I'm here to help, okay," she grabbed onto a terrified Valerie and some boy recognized from her English class and teleported them out. The two stared at her with a grateful look in their eyes but she yelled, "I know, no problem now run!" They did as she told them to, Shadow turned around to see the panicked look on many peoples faces and thought, 'Oh crap this is gonna take awhile.'

Meanwhile, Midnight and Hydroclone were double-teamed against Whiplash (aw how cute lol!). Midnight was throwing round black spiked disks at him, while Hydroclone was gathering large amounts of water from the pipes underground and was trying to slow Specter down since he was dodging almost every single attack.

"You guys are weak, you should know you can't catch me, I move too fast," he said as he froze one of Hydroclone's water-balls, it hit the ground and shattered.

"We'll see about that," said Midnight as she jumped up, as she did so, Scorch came hurtling at Whiplash with a large firebolt in his hand and an angry look in his eye.It knocked Whiplash to the ground unconscious.

Enchantra was frantically trying to figure out how to dismantle the bomb without making it blow up, why hadn't she listened when her mother was trying to explain this stuff to her. She thought she almost had it when she felt the cold metal of a blade touch her neck.

"Don't scream, or I'll slit your throat got it?" she nodded. "Good now listen, you're going to get all your friends except Midnight to get toward the bus okay?" said Specter's voice, he had somehow gotten out of the energy orb without anyone noticing. Enchantra shook her head and muttered, "I'd rather die than put them in danger."

Specter laughed quietly and said, "As you wish Sorceress," and just as he was about to pull the blade against her throat, he was tackled by Scorch who twisted the ghost's arms behind him and said, "Are you okay?"

Enchantra nodded she was still in too much shock to speak. He nodded and breathlessly said, " Good, now pull the green cord and dismantle the whole thing once it's disconnected and scatter the pieces, go," he said with urgency, while Specter was struggling beneath him.

"She's got less than two minutes and she's too scared too, she won't be able to pull it off," said Specter as he started to try and kick Scorch. Enchantra stopped when she heard these words, her normally green eyes changed to flaming red, with confidence she pulled the cord, shattered the bomb and threw it out to the ocean.

After she had done this she walked over to where Specter and Scorch were fighting, the ground seemed to shake when she moved. She stepped in between the, glared at Specter who all of a sudden reached for his throat.

Wile he was gasping, Echantra said to him with pure anger in her voice, "Never underestimate me again, got it?" she mocked and then let go of the mental hold she had on his throat.

Just as she did so, the sound of sirens came and the police came and cuffed both Whiplash and Specter. They of course were followed by the media.

Shadow unlocked the doors of the bus and a wave of it's passengers came running out shouting their thanks to the teens.

Reporters bombarded them with questions, "Who are you? Who did you just take down?"

Midnight smiled a small smile, "The Teen Titans are back and are going to take down any threat we come up against," she said simply.

"Great so now what do we do smart one?" said Specter as the cop car the were in started to speed off.

"Relax Specter, everything's going to plan," said Whiplash with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

OMG!! Again I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated since like July or something. Please don't hurt me!! Anyways, tell me what you thought and maybe I'll be more encouraged to update quicker! Lol! Oh and I'm sorry for any misspellings on here, my computer's been actin weird lately and spellchecker might not have caught everything. 


	10. The battle begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

I know it's been like a year since I updated and for that I am truly sorry! I've had a rough year, along with severe writers block. So I'm really sorry if this completely sucks. Also I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so if I don't get any for this one then I think I'm going to delete this story. One or two reviews is all I'm asking people. So please review! Oh and if you don't remember which character is which, there's a list at the bottom.

* * *

Two metal doors of Jump City Prison swung open to let Jared and Gavin in, followed by a pair of police. Jared had a confused and doubtful look on his face. Whatever Gavin was planning, the accelerating ice-man should have let him in on his plans. Gavin however, stood tall and had a confident grin on his face.

One of the officers spoke into the intercom, "We have Specter and Whiplash in custody." The second pair of doors swung open, and the four walked in deeper into the prison.

Inside were cells stacked what looked like about six or seven floors high. These cells were filled with both legendary villains, waiting for the day they were to be released, revenge plans in process; as well as rule-breaker –to put it lightly- who were just making a name for themselves like Gavin and Jared.

One officer went down the left hallway, jeers and screams following him, and the other led the boys up to the last floor.

"This will be your home for now, Officer Michaels will be up in a minute with your new wardrobe," said the officer mockingly. "Why they're letting you two room together is a mystery to me," he whispered to himself as he locked the boys in their cell.

Jared walked over to the bed that Gavin was sitting on. "Mind telling me how we're going to get out of here? Fahrenheit's going to kill us!" whispered Jared urgently.

Gavin flashed a wicked grin at Jared and then looked down. Jared groaned and kicked the wall in frustration. Just then, Officer Michaels appeared with the boys orange jumpsuits. The boys changed and emptied out their belongings, all of them, and the two cops went away.

"Alright, here's the plan ghostie, Gizmo's on the third floor and Cinderblock's in the west wing. Gizmo will be easy to spring but Cinderblock may be a bit difficult. At noon tomorrow, during lunch, I'll create a distraction. Start a riot or something, you will head off to the west sing to get Cinderblock loose. The two of you will phase out of here and meet me and Gizmo back at Fahrenheit's. Gizmo already knows about the plan. Fahrenheit sent someone to tell him," explained Gavin.

Jared looked skeptical, "You honestly believe the cops won't be able to stop a riot?"

Gavin smirked, "Not the way I start my riots. Just trust me and don't worry about it," said Gavin turning on his side and fell asleep.

'So Fahrenheit knew we wouldn't succeed with the explosion?' thought Jared, anger pulsing through him. 'Great more adults who underestimate me.' Jared stared pensively at the dirty gray ceiling for awhile and whispered before he went to sleep, "Hope they don't have defenses against ghosts set up."

* * *

In the Titans Tower, two girls sat in one of its many stairwells, deep in discussion.

"I should have guessed that your mom was Raven. How could I have been so stupid!?" Valerie scolded herself after Desiree had explained the story to her.

"It's okay Valerie, you're not stupid, my mom's excellent at disguising herself. Think how dumb I feel, I'm a telepath and didn't even know," said Desiree, rubbing her best friends back.

Valerie laughed quietly, "So I guess this means no more hanging out over the weekends huh?" Her eyes filled with sadness.

"Of course we're still going to spend time together! You're welcome here any time! As long as you feel safe keeping our secret," said Desiree.

Valerie brightened a little, "Thanks Desiree. Don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

Desiree smiled, "You're welcome!" She stood up from the step she was sitting on. "So are you ready to go meet the others?"

Valerie smiled a nervous small smile, "I guess. You're friends are my friends."

"You're the best, Valerie," said Desiree, offering the other girl a hand and pulling her up. "They're really not all that bad, just Tyler's the only annoying one really."

Valerie and Desiree walked into the common room of Titans tower, Tyler and Derek were on the couch playing video games while Alex was rummaging in the kitchen, and Thalia was switching between reading Eclipse and watching the boys play Halo 3.

"Dude! What did you do that for!?" Tyler practically shrieked as Derek blasted Tyler's character up.

"Haha! If you can't take losing, why'd you play?" said Derek with a smile on his face.

"Whatever. What do we have to eat in this place any way?" Tyler said brushing past Valerie and Desiree into the kitchen.

"You were supposed to do the grocery shopping this week," said Alex as Tyler opened the refrigerator door.

"Nuh-uh! I did it last week! Sweet, we've still got ice cream!" Tyler said joyously.

Just then the alarm went off and Alex raced to the monitor to see what the trouble was.

"There's been a jail-break at the jail, let's go!"

"Aw man, Alex they've got police there to do that stuff!" said Tyler with a mouthful of ice cream.

"No one said you had to come," Desiree said, Tyler rolled his eyes at her already making his way to where they kept their uniforms.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, Midnight and Scorch (Alex and Derek for anyone who doesn't remember) were flying over the jail as Enchantra and Shadow appeared out of thin air, and Tyler hit the brakes on his motorcycle.

They were surrounded by escaping convicts, but three stood out. Those three were Whiplash, Specter, and a short man who was attached to wiring. It took them a minute to realize that the three were standing on what looked like a rock.

"Watcha doing up there ghostie? You might hurt yourself," Tyler yelled up to Jared, who's only response was a smirk.

"Well get going you two!!" shrieked the short man who had a nasally voice. Whiplash and Specter jumped off from the rock.

"Hey girlie," Whiplash said walking towards Midnight, "you ready for a re-match?" His expression was meant to be mocking, but Midnight just smiled.

"You lost the last two, you sure you wanna lose to me three times?" she said sounding very confident, almost cocky.

"You see this time we've got Cinderblock and Gizmo," Specter said advancing on the other four titans.

"Uh who's Cinderblock?" asked Hydroclone.

"Turn him loose Gizmo," shouted Whiplash.

Suddenly the giant rock moved, it was then that the Titans saw that the rock had a face, arms and legs.

"Titans GO!" said Midnight making a round-house kick aimed at Specter's head. The other Titans did as their leader said.

Scorch went straight for Cinderblock and Tyler went against Specter while Enchantra and Shadow went for Gizmo.

"So why are you with the Speed Demon?" Tyler asked launching water-balls at the phantom.

"Just something to do," said Specter phasing through the attacks.

'Hmm, maybe I should have let Enchantra take on the ghost,' thought Tyler dodging a beam of plasma.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enchantra and Shadow were chasing the small man named Gizmo around. They could've finished him off real quick at first but decided to have a some fun with the little guy. Shadow was throwing dark energy blasts at him, while Enchantra was making the technology attached to him shock him.

"Stop that ya stinkin' witches! OW!!" he screamed as he tripped over a piece of rubble. This made Enchantra giggle a little.

Just then Scorch went flying past them launching red starbolts at Cinderblock. One of the bolts blasted away part of Cinderblock's arm. Cinderblock noticed this and swiped his uninjured arm at Scorch. The hit connected and Scorch went spiraling down unconscious. Shadow saw this and flew to catch the flying titan.

She caught him just before he hit the ground. "Aw shit! I'm still learning how to heal!" Enchantra landed next to her, "Is he ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so, but I don't know how to heal yet," said Shadow.

Enchantra got a look on her face like she wasn't sure about whether or not she could do something. "I could try to, I know how to heal a little," said Enchantra kneeling next to Scorch, "I might need your help though."

Both girls closed their eyes and put their hands over the boy. They started to say incantations that were almost inaudible, slowly Scorch's eyes opened. He looked up at the girls and smiled. "Thanks girls."

"No problem, can you stand up?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah I think so," he said getting to his feet. The two girls tried to get to their feet too but screamed in agony when they tried.

"Wh-what's happening?" asked Enchantra.

"I think we used too much energy, we took too much of our own!" said Shadow. "You guys are going to have to do this as just the three of you," she said to Scorch.

"What are you guys going to do!?" he asked as he ducked from flying rubble.

"I think we have enough energy to teleport back to the tower," said Enchantra. Shadow nodded.

The two girls grabbed each others hands and closed their eyes and in an instant they were gone.

"Okay hopefully they're at the tower," said Scorch launching himself into the air.

Midnight was firing starbolts at Gizmo who was launching lasers of his own at her. Meanwhile Hydroclone wasn't having much luck with Cinderblock.

"Hey um Midnight? Can we switch by any chance?" asked Hydroclone desperately.

Midnight dodged one of Gizmo's metal tentacles, "Sure thing, attack strategy C!"

The two titans ran at each other, Midnight went airborne as Hydroclone gathered up water to form a giant water-ball.

Midnight used one of her karate moves and collided with Cinderblock, as she did this Whiplash snuck up behind her and kicked her legs in.

"Dirty trick Ice-boy," Midnight spat at the young villain.

"Hey it's what I do," said Whiplash forming a sharp pointed icicle and threw it at Midnight. Midnight dodged it and in turn threw a black bird-a-rang at him. Whiplash didn't have enough time to dodge the attack so the weapon made a deep cut on his arm.

"You bitch!" he said running at her with more icicles, only he was stopped by Specter.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt!" the ghost boy said with rage in his eyes.

"I lied it's what we villains do! Plus she's the enemy," yelled Whiplash. Just then Hydroclone banged the two teenage boys' heads together. "How ya doin' Midnight?"

"I could use a little help!" she said firing blue starbolts in every direction. She was double teamed by Cinderblock and Gizmo.

"Wish granted," said Scorch as he came flying in using his alien strength took out some of Gizmo's technology.

"Hey you loser not cool!!" screamed Gizmo.

"That's what you think," Scorch said as flung a starbolt at Gizmo. In response Gizmo started to run away. This made Scorch laugh a bit to himself.

Specter was starting to wake up. He shook his head a few times and got to his feet. 'Ok where'd that one guy go?'

The phantom's questions were answered by a punch to the back of his head. "So the Ghost-boy has risen from the dead, praise Jesus!" Hydroclone said mockingly.

Specter turned around and fired a plasma beam that sent Hydroclone flying into a brick wall.

"Arrgh, damn! What's you're problem man!?" Hydroclone groaned.

Jared sauntered over to the titan, and with a furious look on his face he said, "You trying to steal my girl, that's my problem." Specter grabbed Hydroclone's head and pulled his arm back in the form of a punch, but Hydroclone kicked Specter's legs causing the whelp to fall backward.

Hydroclone placed his foot over Specter's neck and growled, "She's not yours anymore, she broke up with you. Frankly I think you're being a pansy about it too!" As he said this a bubble of water started to form around Specter's head. Hydroclone took a second to look and see how the other's were doing as Specter held his breath. Midnight and Scorch were both fighting Cinderblock but Gizmo was nowhere to be found.

Hydroclone looked confused and shouted, "Hey where's Giz.." But he never finished that sentence. Two things happened as he said it, Scorch threw a starbolt that sent Cinderblock tumbling, and a metal tentacle snatched Midnight.

Hydroclone took his foot off of Specter's neck and sprinted towards the other two titans. Scorch was already in the air firing starbolts, but the metal just deflected them. Specter flew over head with Cinderblock wrapped in plasma energy. Whiplash was sitting on of the tentacles on Gizmo's robotic backpack.

Hydroclone stared helplessly as they flew off at incredible speed and was wishing more than anything that he could fly after them. He fell to his knees and punched the ground. Just then Enchantra and Shadow appeared.

"Sorry we took so long, where's Midnight? Is the battle over?" Hyroclone heard Shadow ask.

"No, the battle has just started," said the blond teenager. As he said this, a heavy rain started to fall.

* * *

Well there it is, I hoped you liked it! I'm not going to update at all if I don't get any reviews, which is sad because I was hoping to maybe write a sequel if I got an idea for a plot.

A/N: Hydroclone was making the rain fall just so you know.

Hydroclone: Tyler

Midnight: Alex

Scorch: Derek

Shadow: Desiree

Enchantra: Thalia

Specter: Jared

Whiplash: Gavin


	11. The man in the mask

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

High above Earth, the Justice League's center was floating in space. Inside it a green changeling was looking out one of the windows and down on the blue and green planet. Garfield Logan had a concerned look on his face and in his eyes. Raven walked up behind him with the same look on her face.

"You're worried about them too?" asked Gar.

"Of course I am, I shouldn't be but I am. It's the first time I've been away from Desiree for this long," said Raven

BB turned to face her, he put a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be fine, we were."

Raven's eyes were glassy, "But we haven't heard from them in days!" Garfield pulled her into his arms. "They'll be alright Rae don't worry."

Terra popped her head in on the scene that was going on. She didn't quite like the idea of someone coming in and being there for her Beast Boy, well Changeling now.

Terra cleared her throat, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt anything but Nightwing wants to see us all in the meeting room, it's news from the kids," she said in a silky voice.

Gar glared at her but Raven's eyes brightened at this, "Alright we'll be there."

Gar left the room and it was just the two women left, staring not very nicely at each other.

"Just who do you think you are Raven? Coming in and stealing BB like that?" growled Terra, her eyes filled with fury.

"Are you jealous Terra? Because from what Beast Boy's told me you two are divorced," Raven said with a smile walking past her.

"I made a mistake, I still love him," Terra snarled following the witch.

"Oh I'm sure you do," Raven said sarcasm dripping on every word "Well guess what Terra, he doesn't love you" Raven added walking into one of the elevators, the sliding doors closing when she finished speaking. Leaving a dumbstruck Terra outside them.

* * *

"KIDNAPPED!?" Nightwing roared, he just received the new from a bruised and slightly bloody Derek.

"Yes dad, they captured her," Derek said to the monitor of the common room of Titans Tower.

"Who's they Derek?" asked a worried Starfire.

"Some guys Gizmo and Cinderblock along with, Gavin and…" Derek moved his eyes down.

"And who Derek?" Nightwing encouraged, his fists were both tightly clenched.

Derek took a deep breath, "Gavin and Jared." Nightwing's fists rolled up into a tight ball

Kole walked over to a now sobbing Starfire and leaned her head on the alien's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Star, so, so sorry."

"How is everyone else?" Raven asked.

"Everyone else is somewhat fine, Desiree and Thalia, had a power outage for a little while but are fine now," Derek reported.

"And Tyler, where's he?" asked the green changeling, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Desiree appeared on the screen next to Derek, "He hasn't left the training room since we got back. He's very upset," she said in a monotone voice she inherited from her mother.

"You guys take it easy for awhile, let the Titans East know, we'll send out a search party," Nightwing said, staring at the floor, his fists still tightly clenched.

Derek nodded and the screen went black. The former Titans stared with sympathy at their friends Starfire and Nightwing. They didn't know what to do, what could they do?

Everything was quiet for awhile but then Starfire murmured something no one could hear.

Nightwing walked over and pulled his wife into an embrace. "What did you say Star?" He tilted her head up so he could hear more easily, Star's eyes were very wet.

"It is Fahrenheit, the men from her dreams are his and now they've come for her!" the alien princess sobbed. "They will murder her!"

"Shh, Star that's not going to happen. We'll make sure it won't ok?" Nightwing said half telling himself this as well.

"We don't even know where she is though!" Starfire said hysterically. Raven walked over to Star and Nightwing and said, "We still are the Titans, and we've never failed before and we're not going to start now. We'll find her alive Starfire, that I promise you."

* * *

Tyler sat in a corner of the training room just staring off into space. His blond bangs falling into his sad eyes. It hadn't stopped raining since the new Titans returned from their battle.

'What went wrong? Everything was fine, we were winning,' he thought.

Tyler stood up from where he was sitting and looked around the room where not even a week ago, most of the Titans had discovered their powers. He walked over to a window and leaned his head on the pane of it.

'She's out there, but where? Where have they taken her? I'll rip Gavin apart the next time I see him, that's for sure.'

The door slid open and Tyler spun around and prepared himself to fight. In the doorway stood Thalia.

Tyler relaxed, "Oh hey Thalia, I thought you might have been…" "I know, but as you can see I'm not," the green-haired witch said quietly and smiled.

Thalia went to sit down and motioned for Tyler to sit next to her, he did so. Thalia through her horned rimmed-not-necessary glasses had eyes that were filled with sympathy.

"It's not your fault they took Alex," she whispered, Tyler had suddenly become very interested with something on his shoe, and didn't answer or look at her.

"Desiree and I should have gotten there quicker we could have helped," Thalia said with a guilty tone in her voice.

"You guys couldn't help it, you did what you could. You saved Derek right?" Tyler said finally looking up at her with a sad smile on his face. "I should have saved Alex." He said while resting his head on his knees.

"None of us thought Alex would need saving, she wouldn't like us thinking she would," Thalia said.

"Well we thought wrong didn't we?" Tyler snapped, he pounded his fist onto the floor with force. As he did this thunder echoed outside.

Seeing Thalia's surprised and maybe somewhat scared look on her face made Tyler feel bad for losing it.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't understand why they would take her."

Thalia put her hand on his shoulder, "I know, it's all right." Tyler's fists clenched again and another roll of thunder sounded.

Thalia got a surprised look on her face, "Tyler clench your fist again."

Tyler looked at her with a confused expression, "Why?"

"Just do it," she urged. Tyler did so and yet another roll of thunder sounded.

Tyler's eyes grew wide and he unclenched his fist, when he did this a flash of lightning appeared across the sky. He looked at Thalia who gave him a look that said 'Do it again.'

This time Tyler only thought about lightning and a bolt of it flashed.

Thalia smiled and said, "Well Hydroclone we might just have to re-name you."

* * *

Tyler and Thalia burst into the common room. Desiree was meditating with a strained look on her face and Derek was at the computer also wearing a strained look on his face.

"Hey guys, I found out something," Tyler said.

"About Alex?" Derek asked his face hopeful.

"Well no," Derek's face fell. "But watch this, look out the window." Desiree and Derek turned their heads to the window. Tyler concentrated and outside lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

"Desiree turned to face Tyler, "Did you do that?"

"Cha I did!" Tyler said with a smile on his face.

Derek scowled, "Well forgive me for not being excited but unlike Tyler I'm not over Alex getting captured."

Tyler's smile disappeared immediately, "What makes you think that Derek?" Tyler said anger clinging to every word.

"Well the smile on your face certainly might have done something to contribute to it," said Derek anger dripping from his words too.

"Hey I'm still just as upset about Alex being captured as you. But now I've got powers that can maybe better our chances at saving her!" Tyler said practically yelling in Derek's face.

As Tyler finished this a voice said, "Well shouldn't you all maybe be looking for her, rather than arguing about who misses her more?"

The Titans turned to the monitor where the voice was coming from. On the screen was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. The man wore a mask but his eyes were visible, they were a deep red. He worn a black and orange suit and had a scar sloping from his right eye to the corner of his mouth which wore a smirk. The Titans looked with confusion at each other.

"Fahrenheit?" Tyler asked, inching towards the monitor.

"Yes, it is I." said Fahrenheit.

"What do you want?" spat Desiree.

"Now if you ask in that tone it might make me angry and you wouldn't want me to take that anger out on your friend now would you?" Fahrenheit said smiling an evil smile just as a high-pitched feminine scream sounded from somewhere in Fahrenheit's lair.

"What have you done to her!?" Tyler demanded.

"Well if you really want to know, you'll have to come find me," Fahrenheit teased and the screen went black.

Tyler slammed his fists against the desk and this time the wind roared as thunder boomed.

"Titans, meet back here in five minutes dressed for battle," Tyler growled.

"We need a plan first," Desiree said.

"Well figure that out when we meet back here, now go!" Tyler shouted. The Titans left Tyler alone in the room.

Tyler walked over to the window, "I will find you Alex, I promise. And when I do, I'll tear Fahrenheit, Gavin and Specter apart if I have to."

* * *

Ok I know it's kind of short and the next chapter will probably also be kinda short but you'll see why.

I had Thalia talk to Tyler because it seemed like it would be to much like Raven and Beast Boy talking if it were Desiree, and I didn't pick Derek because I didn't really like the idea of it, you saw what happened when Tyler walked into the room with his new powers, think what would happen if they were alone! Lol! Well tell me what you thought and no flames please!


	12. Making up

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ok so this one is going to be a little short too. I tried putting this chapter and the last one together and they didn't seem to fit, too much info in one chapter. I'm hoping to finish this story up in a couple more chapters. So hopefully after about three years of writing this story, I can have it finished by the end of the summer. Thoughts are in italics, any way, enjoy!

Another shot of pain went through Alex's already throbbing back. Behind her mask, tears threatened to spill over, and in her throat a scream wanted to get out badly but she wouldn't let it. Her hands were handcuffed above her head and her legs were chained to something, she couldn't see all too well because the room was dark

* * *

"C'mon girlie, alls ya gotta do is just one little whimper and then it'll be all over," the henchman said as he cracked the whip against her back again.

_If I do scream or cry, it will mean they have won. I can't let them win._

The only answer Alex gave the man was the faint sound of her breathing.

"Alright then, you asked for it," the man shrugged then raised the whip over his head.

Just as the henchman was about to strike a voice rang out, "Stop!" Jared had entered the room.

The henchman chuckled, "I don't care if you do rank higher than me Specter," he spat when he said the last word. "I o

nly listen to Fahrenheit."

Jared walked over to the man, and stood eye level with him. "You're right I do rank higher than you, and if you remember Fahrenheit told all of you to listen to whatever Whiplash or I say. So why don't you go take a break."

The henchman had an angry expression on his face but didn't say a word and brushed by Jared, who only smirked. As soon as Jared couldn't hear the man's footsteps anymore, he rushed over to Alex.

"Alex! Alex! Are you conscious!?" Jared asked frantically, while he unlocked the chains that bound her.

Alex answered by moaning. Jared moved to embrace her but Alex recoiled.

"Get away from me!" she snapped, venom dripping from every word.

"I'm sorry Allie, I never wanted any of this for you," Jared said his words were sincere and so were his eyes but that just made Alex madder.

"Really? Who did you wish it for Jared?" Jared had his head d

own now, he didn't answer the question, "Truthfully Jared I would have been even more upset if this had happened to one of my teammates."

Jared's head snapped up with a puzzled look on his face. "Why? You barely know them."

Alex paused for a minute, "They're my family now, maybe more Jared."

"Right, you've got the water-boy now," Jared said sadness in voice.

"Yeah Jared, I do. You and me are over Jared I thought I made that clear when we last spoke," Alex said, her voice was getting softer.

They stayed quiet for awhile both staring down at the ground. Jared was the first to speak, "I know that now."

Alex laughed, "A little late for that now huh?"

Jared grinned sheepishly, "Hey you know I've always been a slow learner." Alex smiled at that. "I guess I just didn't want to let you go, and then Gavin showed up and said I could get you back if I joined up with Fahrenheit. Lot of good that did huh?"

"Gavin got you to join?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I don't like him all that much. To tell you the truth I really don't like this place that much at all," Jared said with a smile.

"Then why stay? You can leave you know Jared, just run. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Alex told him, she was now concerned for the boy.

"Eventually I will, right now I have to stay and help you," he said with a smirk. A corner of Alex's mask was falling off, "Let's take a look at you," what he saw made him gasp.

One of Alex's eyes was ringed with blood, and the bridge of her nose was bruised. Her other eye was swollen almost shut. Jared now realized that her hair was also matted with sweat, _blood too probably._

"Is it bad?" Alex asked.

"Um, what would you consider as bad?" Jared said with a weak grin on his face.

"Oh, that bad," Alex said as she reached for her face and touched her swollen eye, "Ouch!" Her face twisted in pain.

"I can probably sneak you some medicines tonight. Y'know Neosporin, ice, painkillers it won't be much but it might help," Jared said examining the cuts that laced up Alex's arms like ribbons.

"I shouldn't get you bandages, that'll be way too obvious, sorry," he said.

"It's alright, thanks," Alex said.

Jared leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away, anger flaring in her eyes, "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, just checking," Jared said with a smile.

"Sure. Don't do it again," she said, though she was smiling there was a warning in her voice.

"Ok ok, well I better get going before Fahrenheit sends guards down here and sees us like this," he said getting to his feet. "I'll have to chain ya back up, sorry…again."

"S'alright I understand," Alex said, standing up now. She raised her arms over her head and parted her feet, "Chain me."

Jared laughed because it sounded kinky, but didn't lead her on to that fact. He locked the cuffs and turned to leave.

"Jared, when I get out of here I'll take you with me," Alex told him as he put her mask back on her.

"Sure, Allie," he said as he turned to leave. He gave her one last smirk before his faced turned back to stone and he left her once again in darkness.

* * *

I know it's short, but what did you think? Let me know, I want two reviews before I post the next chapter. No flames please! Oh and a big thank you to Dawn Mist11 and Rainbow Queen!!

Xoxo,

Angelfly06


	13. No one cares

Disclaimer: I'm telling you honestly I don't own the Teen Titans!!

Ok so this chapter is going to be a lot more complex than the last couple so it might be a bit longer. So again a big thank you to Dawnmist11, the reviews are great but I would appreciate more, I'm hoping to get 30 by the end of the story so basically review please!!

On with the story. Again thoughts are _italicized._

:

The doors to Alex's prison chamber slid shut behind Jared, the grin that was on his face was now gone. He started to walk down the narrow hallway back to the control room.

'_You know maybe Alex is right, I could just run and leave all of this behind, tonight even. Right now! No I can't leave Alex here; I've got to make sure they don't kill her. Even if she doesn't return my feelings, I'll do my best to protect her.' _

Another pair of steel doors slid open as Jared left the hallway, the henchman who was torturing Alex was on the other side of them. The henchman, though his face was hidden by a mask, his eyes were visible and they were filled with anger and annoyance.

Jared kept his expression unfeeling, "You may go back to you're assignment." He said evenly though it took an extreme amount of effort.

The henchman grunted in response and lumbered past Jared who watched the man go down the hallway and turn left into the cell that held Alex. Jared spun around quickly, not wanting to hear Alex's pained screams again.

Jared now stood between two hallways, one led to the control room, where he was to report back to Fahrenheit in seven minutes and thirty four seconds (if you were late, you would suffer something that was a little less than the pain Alex was going through right now). The other led to Gavin and Jared's rooms.

'_I've still got seven minutes; I'll just go chill in my room for a bit.' _Jared thought taking the right hallway.

It was a short walk to his room, but when Jared opened the door, Gavin was already there. He was sitting on Jared's desk chair, leaning back so the chair was balancing on its back legs and his feet were resting on the desk. Gavin was shuffling a deck of cards and had his back turned to Jared.

"So how is the scrawny little mouse doing? She all bloody, and crying for the pain to stop?" Gavin asked with a smirk on his face. It took all of Jared's power not to flinch at the teen's words.

"Yeah she's real bloody," Jared said simply flopping down his bed. Gavin turned in his seat to look at Jared. Jared's expression was emotionless but Gavin thought he saw something different in the ghost-boy's eyes.

"She got to you didn't she," Gavin accused, his eyebrows were pulling together, narrowing his eyes. He stood up and when he did so the chair he was on fell to the floor with a clatter.

Jared sat up in the bed, "Who ever said that?" He said trying to maintain his cover.

Gavin took a swing at Jared's head, "I knew it was going to be bad having the both of you here. You disgust me, she dumped you, she's nothing but an annoying, goody two shoes bi…"

Jared kicked Gavin in the ribs and sent him crashing into the wall behind him. Jared then pinned Gavin down and said, "You know, you're really idiotic. I told her that she better have a good time in hell once Fahrenheit kills her."

Gavin spat in Jared's face, causing the phantom to loosen his grip. Gavin flipped Jared and mimicked his move and pinned him down and slapped him in the face (A/N: GIRLY MAN!! Lol!!). "Do you expect me to believe that shit!? I can see it in your eyes, you broke! You know why you broke? You're weak; I told Fahrenheit you'd never survive as a villain."

Jared got one of his arms free and punched Gavin in the face, blood was now flowing freely down his nose. Gavin started to lunge again but a voice made both the boys freeze.

"Now now boys, don't fight over a girl. It's unbecoming." Fahrenheit stood in the open doorway staring at the two boys through his mask. Fahrenheit stood at about 6'5, had a muscular build (A/N: what superhero/villain doesn't?...Don't answer that!), wore a black uniform with bronze metal on his forearms, knees, and shoulders. He had red hair and goatee that matched his eyes that looked like they could burn you on the spot.

Both boys stood up straight, Gavin's nose still bleeding and greeted their master, "Good evening Master Fahrenheit, how much did you hear exactly?" asked Gavin a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Fahrenheit walked up closer to the boys, towering over he looked down and answered them, "Enough, I am disappointed in you both," the boys winced, they hadn't spent a long time with Fahrenheit but they knew to never disappoint him. "Whiplash, you doubted my decision, something you should know never to do," the sinister criminal continued, he now turned to Jared, "And you Specter, Whiplash was wrong about you not having the stuff of a villain, you lied to your own colleague. Badly but no matter, oh yes I know you were lying. I heard your whole conversation with the Grayson girl. To cross out my earlier praise, you were an idiot to think that you could lie about something like that. It's insulting to think that you would assume I would believe such an outright lie."

Both boys remained quiet unsure of what to say or do, or what would become of them. They stood frozen and waited for Fahrenheit to continue.

"So I shall reward you Whiplash, your punishment will not be as severe, meet me in the training room in exactly twenty five minutes. You may go, I want to speak to Specter alone," Fahrenheit dismissed the more aggressive of his apprentices. Gavin shot Jared a glare as he left.

Jared and Fahrenheit both watched the doors slam shut, and turned to look at each other. Fahrenheit made a roundhouse kick to Jared face, which a sickening cracking noise. Jared swung his arm at his master but Fahrenheit caught the boy's hand and spun him so he could catch the other one. When Fahrenheit did this Jared's back was now facing him, he placed his foot on Jared's back with a force that made Jared scream.

"Now, you see if I force my leg down at the same time as I pull your arms up, I can break your arms. Then I'll go for your legs, breaking each of them, leaving you as limp as a rag-doll," the masked man said, whispering into the ear of the writhing teen.

Jared trying to hold back another scream as Fahrenheit pushed down more on Jared's back said through gritted teeth, "People will come and find me, Mr. Grayson, my dad, the Justice league, the Titans are probably already on their way to find Alex."

Fahrenheit laughed, "Mr. Grayson is part of the Justice League and you brought his daughter here, do you honestly think they'll save you too? Your father is off in some spectral zone trying to keep the peace with the dead, and the Titans? Again, you brought their leader here, they won't want to save you. And when I'm through with you, you won't be able to save yourself either."

Fahrenheit was about to snap Jared's arms, but Jared phased through him. Jared then bombarded the evil master-mind with balls of spectral energy. Fahrenheit having had it shouted, "ENOUGH!" As he shouted a large wall of fire sprang up (A/N: why do you think his name is Fahrenheit?).

Pure anger flashed across Fahrenheit's eyes as Jared stared back at him, his hands glowing, ready to fight. Fahrenheit laughed again and the fire disappeared. This confused the ghost-boy. He foolishly let his guard down, and suddenly Fahrenheit pulled out a spiked disk and slashed it across Jared's face.

Jared let out a yell of pain, blood was trickling down the gash in his face. Since the boy was in shock from the blow, Fahrenheit hit one of the nerve points causing Jared to fall to the ground.

"No one cares about you Specter, don't forget that. Take him away," Fahrenheit said, and two guards came and pulled Jared's limp body up by the arms, and dragged him off to an unknown cell.

'_Just you watch Fahrenheit; I'll be stronger than you one day. And on that day, I will kill you.' _Jared thought as he watched the doors to his cell slide shut.

:

The Titans now dressed in their uniforms, with Tyler leading them were walking, almost running out of the Tower.

"Shadow, try to find Alex's mind. Find out where she is and how to get there, if you can let her know that we're on our way," Tyler ordered, Desiree nodded in response.

Desiree's face was blank for a moment and then, "She's in a warehouse five miles east from the pier."

"Were you able to talk to her?" Tyler asked, his determined expression not fading.

"No, I think she's asleep or something…" Desiree said trailing off. Tyler didn't respond to her this time.

"Scorch, Enchantra you two fly ahead, Shadow can you use your energy to lift me?" Tyler asked. Again Desiree nodded in response. A black circle formed below Tyler's feet and he started to float.

"What do we do once we get there?" asked Scorch, he and Enchantra were already floating above them.

Tyler and Desiree rose up to the two other Titans. Tyler answered, "Improvise, hopefully Terminator and the others or the Justice league will meet us to help out."

"And if they're not?" Enchantra said looking behind her; the four of them were already speeding off towards their goal.

Tyler shrugged, "Like I said, improvise."

For the rest of the flight, the four teens flew in silence; each had a grim but determined look on their faces. They zoomed past the pier and the carnival rides, people looked up from above and pointed as they past by, probably wondering where the fifth Titian was. A few minutes later a line of warehouses appeared.

"Which one Shadow?" Tyler shouted to the witch.

"The sixth one," she shouted back. The Titans landed and there was no sign of help from the other Titans or their parents.

"Well should we wait for help or storm the castle?" asked Derek with a smile on his face.

Tyler paused for a minute, then a small lightning bolt appeared and sparked in his hand and he said, "Storm the castle of course."

:

Alex was alone in her cell for the first time since she had been brought to Fahrenheit's lair. She hung limply from her shackles her head down. She wasn't trying to escape, the shackles had a defense against her alien powers, _'so Fahrenheit knows I'm Starfire and Nightwing's daughter obviously.'_ She didn't know what time it was but it had been a few hours since Jared had left her cell and she was starting to wonder where he was, if it was time for him to be here.

'_I bet he just lied to me again and is laughing it up now with Gavin and that Fahrenheit dude. I never should have trusted that bastard! Ugh, and where are Tyler and Derek? Or my parents? Shouldn't they have found me by now? Maybe they've given up, how long have I been gone? A day, a week? I really wish there was a clock in here. And when do I get to meet this Fahrenheit guy? Is he just gonna let his "henchmen", who I could knock out in a minute if that stupid Gizmo guy hadn't sprayed me with knock-out gas before we got here, do all his dirty-work? Some villain if you ask me.'_

The only noise in the room was Alex's breathing, and she was exhausted. The guards never let her sleep, when it looked like she was about to fall asleep the whip would crack across her back again. One time they did allowed her to sleep, but Alex was only visited by worse horrors. So when she started to nod off, she shook her head viciously to try and wake herself up.

'_You remember the last time. It sounded like Tyler was screaming, you tried to find him, and then, the screaming suddenly stopped and was replaced by complete silence. Then the laughing started.'_

Alex's memory was interrupted when she heard the doors slide open behind her. She turned her head to see who it was. "Hello? Who's there?"

:

Ooooh another cliff hanger!! Well how was it? Let me know!!


	14. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own nothing

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own nothing!

First off a big thanks to artemis-roth for reviewing!! And I don't think I have anything else to say so here's the story! Thoughts are in italics as usual.

..

A man's large frame blocked the light from shining into Alex's cell, but she had an idea of who the man was.

"So, you're Fahrenheit I'm guessing?" said Alex.

"You would be correct Miss Grayson," said Fahrenheit walking into the room and over to Alex. He started to unlock the chains that bound her.

Confused Alex asked, "Um what are you doing?" Surely he wouldn't be letting her go.

"Oh you and I are going to have a little sparring match," he answered.

'_Meaning you're going to try and kill me' _Alex stared at Fahrenheit warily, not moving. Fahrenheit grabbed her right wrist and pulled her up. He dragged her along side him out of the room.

Alex had to half run to keep up with Fahrenheit's long strides. "What did you do to Jared?" Alex demanded.

Not looking back at her Fahrenheit replied, "That is none of your concern."

"Heck yes it's my concern! Now what did you do to him!?" Alex said abruptly stopping; Fahrenheit had to stop too because of Alex's alien strength.

A burning sensation started to go up Alex's right arm; she looked down at it and realized it was on fire! Alex let out a yelp of surprise and the fire stopped. Fahrenheit chuckled, "Now let's move along and you don't worry about the whelp anymore hmm?"

Alex nodded, and Fahrenheit started to pull her along again. Finally they entered a large room. There was a large monitor screen way off in one corner of the room and there was nothing else besides ropes hanging from the ceiling.

Before Alex knew it, Fahrenheit was at the opposite end of what she now guessed was the training space. The villain bowed to her, Alex stood still confused, and then suddenly he lunged at her. The two collided and Alex went flying into the wall behind her, making a cavity where she landed.

Fahrenheit pinned Alex to the wall, and said, "Oh you'll have to do better than that. It won't be any fun killing you if you just give up. What would your father think?" That last part struck a cord in Alex and starbolts formed in her hands and released them sending Fahrenheit flying.

Before he could get up again, Alex flew over and grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. Fahrenheit landed with an 'ugh!'

Alex started to walk over to him with more confidence now, "Why me!?" she said giving him a roundhouse kick to the face. Fahrenheit answered by punching her in the gut.

"Why you, what?" he said delivering another blow to the girl's stomach. Alex was on her back now, and Fahrenheit pinned her down yet again.

"Why did you pick me out of the other Titans?" Alex gasped.

Fahrenheit picked her up and flung her to the left, "Why? Because, you're father is the one responsible for Slade's death. Because you're his first born, and the fact that you're the leader of the new Titans just makes this revenge even sweeter."

Alex shot out a few more starbolts at him and said, "So what? Ok my dad killed Slade, what does that matter to you?"

Fahrenheit glared at the girl and said, "A trade, Robin took the man who acted as my father so I'll take his daughter since his father is already dead." And then, before Alex could respond, Fahrenheit pulled out a bow staff and slammed it against Alex's head. Alex fell to the ground, Fahrenheit walked over to her, leaving fire where he stepped. Alex looked like she was about to slip into unconsciousness.

Fahrenheit raised his foot above Alex who just looked at him, "Goodbye Alex Grayson." And just as he was about to smash her head in, when a large bolt of lightning struck him. Fahrenheit stumbled back, a bewildered look on his face. He looked in the direction of where the bolt came from. Suddenly he was floating in mid-air.

"Well, well, well Scorch it looks like Enchantra caught a big one didn't she?" Tyler said appearing out of the darkness, a rather evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah, too bad it totally reeks, she should probably throw it back huh?" said Derek also appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere.

"Oh not until we get to play around with it a bit," said Desiree, standing next to Derek.

"Shadow's right, hey Enchantra! How about you shake this thing up a little okay?" said Tyler shouting to the ceiling.

"With pleasure," said the green-haired beauty's voice. Fahrenheit's body started to shake unstoppably, Derek taking his shot fired another lightning bolt at the villain. Fahrenheit groaned in pain.

"You see Fahrenheit, we don't like it when you mess with one of our friends, and we definitely hate it when someone tries to kill them. It's just not right dude," said Tyler walking closer to Fahrenheit.

Fahrenheit glared at the blond haired teen, "Well I guess I'll just have to kill you all then, what a waste." Fahrenheit somehow raised his arm and sent a fire ball at the ceiling, where Thalia was now falling screaming, and in a blaze of flames.

Tyler sent a wave after her which doused the flames, and Derek went to catch her. The two landed Thalia shaking her head back and forth violently, the burns that covered her body were slowly disappearing.

"Well it seems the numbers are a little unfair aren't they? No matter, Whiplash Specter! Come hither!" called Fahrenheit with a grin on his face. Gavin appeared at his side in an instant.

"Sir do you think it's a good idea to use Specter? I mean, he was gonna help that Grayson bitch out…" said Gavin but Fahrenheit cut him off.

"SILENCE! Specter will do as I say unless he wants more trouble from me." And with that Jared's ghostly form appeared.

"Enough talk, let's get this over with," said Tyler taking a battle stance.

"I couldn't agree more," said Fahrenheit.

"TITANS GO!" Tyler screamed.

"ATTACK!" Fahrenheit yelled at the same time.

Gavin went for Derek and Desiree, icing the witch over, and sending icicles at Derek. Specter attacked Thalia, covering her in plasma goo. And Tyler went for Fahrenheit.

"Aw sick!" Thalia said, looking at the slime that covered her body, Specter flew at her but Thalia, blocked him with an energy wall. While he was down Thalia sent an energy ball at him. Specter shook his head and shot the girl a nasty glare, Thalia only smiled in response.

Meanwhile, Desiree blasted herself out of the ice cube Gavin tried to contain her in, and Derek shook the icicles off himself and sent a starbolt after the annoying villain in training. Gavin went flying, and Desiree levitated him up and said, "You're going to have to fight better than that _whip cream_!"

"Don't call me that!" Gavin said, his face angry as hell.

"Aw why not? It suits you much better whip cream," said Derek mockingly while he punched Gavin in the jaw. Derek then whispered, "I don't care if you're hospitalized after this, if I find out that you laid one finger on my sister, I will kill you got it?"

Gavin nodded his lip bleeding, but kicked Derek in the stomach, and raced over to shadow and held a sharp icicle at her throat. "Come one step closer and I'll kill her."

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled, Gavin confused let his guard down allowing Desiree to knock him out with an energy blast. Gavin's limp body fell to the floor.

"Nice one!" Derek exclaimed, a great smile on his face. Desiree returned the smile.

Tyler meanwhile was having little difficulty with Fahrenheit, so far the teen had done six roundhouse kicks, used a gust of wind to blast Fahrenheit into a wall, and stuck him with two more lightning bolts at the man, and Fahrenheit had done barely anything to fight back.

"Not that I mind or anything, but aren't you supposed to like fight back or something? Or did Alex tire you out?" Tyler snapped.

Fahrenheit laughed punched Tyler in the face. He grabbed the blond haired teen by his hair and said, "You aren't worth the effort." And just as Fahrenheit was about to punch a flaming fist into Tyler's face, a blue starbolt shot his flaming hand. The both of them turned to see what had happened. Alex stood arm raised and breathing heavily.

"Now come on, you honestly didn't think I was gonna just sit and watch you guys kick his ass did you?" said the raven-haired Titan with a smirk on her face.

Tyler smiled and then turned to punch an electrified fist into Fahrenheit's face. Fahrenheit fell back for a minute.

"Y'know I think we got it covered here, you're in no shape to fight," said Tyler with a look of concern on his face.

"Aw relax, this is my fight, now it looks like Thalia could use some help with Jared over there, why don't you go help her out? I'll be fine," said Alex with a reassuring smile.

Tyler shrugged, "If you say so." He turned and sprinted off to Thalia and Jared who had woken up, "But I don't like it!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Alex laughed quietly and then turned to face her enemy, her face had gone cold and hard.

"Hey Fahrenheit! Wanna play?" she shouted.

"Foolish girl, you should have let the boy handle me," said Fahrenheit.

"Not a chance," Alex said, throwing a spiked disc at him. Fahrenheit caught it and crushed it.

"Well, let the flames begin then," he said sending a fire ball at her face. Alex ducked so it missed her but hit Gavin in the back.

The ice boy screamed in pain then turned to face Fahrenheit, "What was that for!?"

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Jared yelled at Gavin, he himself was trying to phase through Thalia's energy blasts. He was succeeding.

"Ugh! Would you hold still!" Thalia said frustrated.

"What fun would that be?" Jared said mocking the sorceress. He didn't expect Tyler to jump him from behind.

The two boys went rolling, Tyler stopped and was on top of Jared, "Dude, are you seriously this dumb? Alex is over you! Get the hell over it!" Tyler was about to zap the other boy but Jared phased through him.

Pushing Tyler's face into the dirt, Jared leaned down to Tyler's ear and whispered, "I'm trying fool Fahrenheit, chances are he'll see right through it. Yes I know she's over me and I'm getting over it. Sorry about all this next stuff alright?" Before Tyler could respond Jared slammed Tyler's head into the ground.

Tyler groaned in pain, "Cut it out man!" Tyler then shot a gust of wind out at the ghost boy, sending him flying across the room.

Tyler stomped over to Jared who was lying in a heap on the floor, "If you think for one minute that I'm going to believe that crap then you've got another thing coming."

Jared stood up and Tyler shoved him, "Come on ghost-boy fight me!"

"Y'know I was trying to keep calm for her sake but you know what? Screw it!" Jared lunged at Tyler and tackled him. "I am telling the truth, I'm not gonna go for her anymore okay? She's yours if she wants you."

Tyler just stared at him, he looked over to Thalia who just nodded, he looked back at Jared and said, "If you're lying, I don't know what I'll do."

"Uh not to break up anything but uh, Hydroclone? I think we just got busier," Derek said pointing over to the door. There were about 25-30 masked men entering the room.

"Get them!" shouted Fahrenheit.

"Haha you guys are in trouble now!!" Gavin shouted earning a punch from Desiree knocking him out.

Thalia shrugged, "Too easy" she focused her eyes on five of the robotic men and one by one they started to short out and fall. With a smile she said sweetly, "Like I said way too easy!"

Jared sent some plasma energy at some of the others which had the same effect. "Heck yess!! I've been wanting to do that for so long!" He shouted triumphantly.

A spiked disc flew past their heads, the five teens looked to see where it came from. It looked as if Fahrenheit threw it at Alex.

In response Alex threw a black bird-a-rang at him, which the evil mastermind dodged successfully. Alex shot out a starbolt which did connect with him, Alex walked over to him, the cuts on her arms had re-opened and were bleeding freely.

"Give up yet big guy?" she said with a smirk as she stood over him. Fahrenheit stayed quiet for a bit but then surprised Alex by grabbing and twisting her arm so her back now faced him. Fahrenheit pulled out a dagger and sliced two deep lines down her back. Alex screamed in agony, Fahrenheit pulled the knife up to her throat and pressed it against her skin.

"I'll send you to your parents afterward, piece by piece," and just as he was about slit her throat, another black bird-a-rang shot out and stabbed Fahrenheit's hand, the one that held the dagger, which clattered to the floor.

"Fahrenheit, get your hands off my daughter and maybe I'll spare your life," said Nightwing and the other old Titans emerging from the shadows.

"Ah Nightwing, it's been awhile," said Fahrenheit. "How's Kole? Over Jerhico yet?"

"You will not talk about our friend! You bad man now let my daughter go!" shouted Starfire her eyes glowing green.

"You want me to let her go? Fine I will" Fahrenheit raised Alex's limp body and flung her against the wall. Alex landed out cold.

"We'll go help the others," said Raven heading off to the robot army.

Before Fahrenheit could start laughing, Nightwing flung himself at the red-haired man, brought out two knives and stabbed Fahrenheit. The villain stumbled backward but not before he could get a rest, a large piece of the wall, thrown by Starfire pinned him to another wall. The two parents walked over, Nightwing held knives, and Starfire held starbolts.

"Do you want to finish him or should I?" asked Nightwing, not looking at Starfire.

"How about we do it together?" She said also not looking at Nightwing, who nodded, as the two were about to strike, a round disc flew out of nowhere and hit Fahrenheit right between the eyes and sunk in.

The two former Titans looked behind them to see Alex, kneeling and barely breathing. Alex got up and walked over to the man who had nearly killed her, her mask had fallen off completely now and she was clutching her side.

She stared at Fahrenheit, he stared back both bloody, both breathing hard, but Alex raised her arm, a starbolt forming, she aimed right where the disc she had thrown was and released. Fahrenheit's head nearly split in two, it was clear that he was dead. The others had finished off the robot army and were running over now. Alex fell to her knees still staring at the dead man and said, "Sleep tight Fahrenheit."

She then fell to the ground, her eyes closed, she was slipping into her sleep once again. Her parents at her sides, and so was Tyler.

"Alex, darling answer me!" cried her mother.

"Don't go to sleep kid, try to fight it," said Nightwing.

"I think she'll be fine, get Mrs. Roth over here to heal her a bit," said someone who sounded like Tyler, Alex was too far way to tell.

"I'm already on it, she'll be fine, let's get her back to the tower though. Be careful," came the voice of Raven.

Alex felt she was in the air now, arms supporting her. Whether they here dad's or Tyler's she didn't know.

"It's all over Alex, you're fine, just sleep for now," was the last thing Alex heard before going unconscious. The dreams she had were not filled with men trying to kill her this time. In these dreams she was just flying without a care in the world, everything was going to be alright, she just knew it.

..

One more chapter left, it makes me sad! This was the first story and it's coming to a close, review if you want a sequel!!


	15. Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The song is Papa Roach's, not mine.

First off I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story, even if you didn't review it, I appreciate the support!! And an even bigger thank you to every one who reviewed!! Okay, here's the final chapter.

* * *

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

* * *

**Alex POV**

Everyone is standing over me saying stuff that all blurs together so I don't really understand, they sound worried. All I can feel right now is the pain, I don't know if screaming or not, I might be unconscious still for all I know. At least Fahrenheit's gone, or maybe I dreamed that part, oh my God what if I'm not dreaming? What if I'm dead?! Oh that would suck SO much!! Wait I can't be dead I can feel pain, and you're definitely not supposed to hurt when you're dead right? Right. So I can't be dead.

Oh good everything's starting to clear up now, I can see everyone's faces: Dad, Mom, Derek, Desiree, Thalia, even Jared. Where's Tyler? Is he ok? I hope he is! Oh I can hear Mrs. Roth talking, my dad too.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

* * *

**Regular POV**

"And she should be waking up now," said Raven from the foot of the bed in the med room of the tower.

And just as the violet haired woman said, Alex started to blink her eyes. She started to sit up but her dad stopped her.

"Okay, slow down Lexi, don't push yourself," said Nightwing with a smile on his face.

A look of realization came across the injured teen's face, "So I'm not dead, huh," she muttered to herself.

"What sweetie?" asked Starfire with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm good. What's with the band-aids?" Alex said looking at her arms which were all wrapped up.

"Those will heal in time, give it a couple weeks and it should look as if nothing happened to you," Raven said with a smile.

"How come they're not fully healed? Shouldn't you have been able to?" asked Alex, confused. Raven was so talented wouldn't she be able to make the scratches go away completely?

"I ran out of juice fixing the cuts on your back, one of those I got rid of completely, the other I'm afraid isn't completely gone. I could try again later if you would like," said Raven with a hopeful look.

"Um let me think about it," said Alex, a battle scar would be kind of cool.

"He got you pretty good but not as good as you got him," said Derek raising his hand to high-five his sister. Alex smiled and returned the gesture.

"So when can I get out of this bed?" Alex asked, sounding eager.

Raven laughed, "I want you to spend tonight in here, wires attached and all." Alex started to fidget.

"Okay everyone, I think we should let Alex rest. All of you get out," said Nightwing. Loud groans and complaints came from the rest of the teens, as they left the room.

Alex thinking no one was left lay back down on the bed, but she noticed something in the corner of the room.

"You know, I'm not gonna break if you come near me," she said staring at the ceiling.

She heard footsteps and then his voice spoke, "Well, when I brought you in it looked like it, you still look like it." Tyler now was staring down at Alex.

She had tubes sticking out of her everywhere, he looked at her arms where the bandages hid the cuts that made intricate patterns on her arms, and laid his hand on her right arm. He was hesitant but kept his hand there.

"I'm fine Ty, Fahrenheit's gone and I'm still here. You should be happy not sad," Alex said trying to convince him.

"But you almost weren't here, you almost died! I couldn't think the whole time you were gone! Not knowing if you were okay or not was complete torture for me," Tyler said not looking at her.

Alex started to get out of bed, Tyler mad a move to stop her but she said, "I'm fine." He backed off and let her stand up.

Alex looked into Tyler's blue eyes, put a bandaged hand up to his face and said, "Ty, You shouldn't worry about me. I didn't die, it takes a lot more to off me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that! I also know, that sometimes people have to let other people save them! And well…" the blond boy trailed off.

"And what Tyler?" Alex said, confused once again.

"Well, you've already saved me, I wanna have the chance to save you," he said sounding frustrated.

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

* * *

Alex didn't say anything so Tyler just carried on, "Alex, I know we haven't known each other long, but I like you, a lot! I care about you so much and would never want to see you hurt again, I'd do my best to fight off anyone who threatened you. If you hadn't gotten to Fahrenheit first, I would have…I don't know what I would have done but it wouldn't have been good. What I'm trying to say is, I think I love you Alex"

Alex just stared at him not saying anything, Tyler took her silence as rejection and started to walk out of the room.

"Tyler wait!" Alex said. Tyler turned around to face her, "What?" And as an answer, Alex put her hand around the boy's neck and pulled his face to hers, making him kiss her. At first Tyler was stiff, but relaxed and started to kiss her back. He placed his hands on her face to deepen the moment. After awhile they pulled away, both of their faces were flushed and lips were swollen.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you too," Alex said with a smile. Tyler wrapped is arms around her and placed his head on top of her head. Alex rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Don't ever disappear again ok?" Tyler said.

"I won't as long as you don't," Ale replied.

"I promise," Tyler said and bent his head down to kiss her again but the sound of someone clearing their throat made them stop. They both turned to see Jared leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" said the ghost boy with smirk.

Tyler's face turned sour and he placed himself in front of Alex protectively. "What do you want ghost-boy?"

"I just wanted to talk to Alex before I left," Jared said nonchalantly as he started to walk toward the couple. Tyler stayed where he was, Jared rolled his eyes and said, "Can I talk to her alone."

"Whatever you want to say to her you can say in front of me," Tyler snapped.

"It's ok Tyler, you need your rest anyway. I'll be fine," said Alex in an encouraging way.

Tyler gave her a smile and said, "Okay fine," he turned to Jared, "If you hurt her, I will do so much damage to you, got it?"

Jared nodded and made the boy scout sign, "Scout's honor I won't touch a hair on her head."

Tyler walked out of the room, giving Alex one last smile and Jared a glare. The doors slid shut. And Jared turned to Alex.

"First off you get back into bed," said Jared.

"But," Alex exclaimed. "I don't want to hear it go!" Jared said again with a smirk on his face.

Alex groaned and got back into bed, Jared sat at the foot of it once she was settled.

"How are you?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Fine thanks," Alex answered curtly.

"Well, that's good. Let me know when you're better okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Aren't you staying?" she asked befuddled.

"My dad saw the news, and as it turns out I'm grounded from now until fifty years after my death in the ghost zone," Jared said imitating Mr. Fenton's voice perfectly. This made Alex laugh, "Besides, I don't think your boyfriend would like it if I hung around. He says he trusts me but that doesn't mean he likes me."

"He'd learn to," Alex grumbled. Now it was Jared's turn to laugh.

"No he wouldn't, so that's why if my dad lifts the sentence, I'll either beg to get into Titans East or most probably go solo," Jared stated.

"Well good luck with that then," Alex said, there was an awkward silence after that until Jared finally spoke.

"So you love him, huh" Jared asked looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I do," Alex said.

"And he…loves you too?" Jared asked.

"That's right," she responded.

Jared stood up and said, "Well if he ever hurts you, not saying that he will, but if he does by some off chance. I'll beat him up for you 'kay?"

Alex smiled but said, "Thanks Jared, I don't think that'll be happening and even if it did, I'd beat him up myself."

Jared chuckled, "You are good at sewing yourself after you get ripped out. This is the perfect example." Alex smiled in response.

"Well I better get going, if I'm lucky maybe I'll see ya soon," Jared said standing up to leave. He placed a kiss on her head.

"Bye Jared," Alex said

"See ya around Allie," Jared said the smirk still on his face, as he turned and left the room. This left Alex all by herself, the raven-haired girl smiled then rested her head against the pillows and was soon fast asleep.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Beast Boy was walking out of Tyler's room. He had been checking up on his son, and was going to talk to him to see how he was doing but, when he walked in, Tyler was passed out on the floor and was snoring loudly. Beast Boy smiled and turned to walk out the door when her literally ran into Terra.

"Oh um, I was just going to check on…" The two both said at the same time blushing.

"Yeah," "Right," was their answers to each other.

"Well I guess I better get going," the changeling said.

"BB wait! I talked to Raven the other day," Terra said.

Beast Boy's face turned to stone, "Yeah I heard about that."

"I just want to know if we still have a chance. I'm different now BB, I can be there for you and Ty, and Skylar," said Terra hopefully.

"Terra, you don't want to be a family," Beast boy said.

Angered the blond lady practically shouted, "Yes I am!"

"No you're not. You just realized that after all these years, you're still broken. That You need some one to fix you. Well Terra I honestly hope you find someone who can fix you. I can't, I tried, I tried really hard but it wasn't enough for you. But I've got Raven now, and I am enough for her. She loves me and I love her."

"I don't need fixing," Terra snapped, and turned away.

Beast Boy stepped in front of her and gave her a disbelieving look. Terra's look softened and she sighed, "Okay maybe you're right."

"Of course I am, wait, I'm right?" Beast Boy said dumbly. Terra laughed.

"Yeah BB you are."

"Wow."

Terra sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands, "What do I do now?"

Beast Boy sat down next to her and said, "Y'know, maybe you don't need someone to fix you."

"What do you mean?" Terra said but it was muffled.

"I'm saying, maybe you can fix yourself," Beast Boy said with an encouraging smile.

"Maybe you're right," Terra said with a sniffle, "Well I better get out of here, say goodbye to Tyler and the others for me okay?"

"Okay," Beast Boy said Terra got up and walked down the hallway, when she got to the end Beast Boy shouted, "Good luck! And don't just walk away forever, Tyler and Skye still need you. You are their mom."

Terra turned, "You'll see me around. I work with you remember? I'll see them too," she waved and then disappeared out the door.

Beast Boy sat in the hallway for awhile and smiled to himself.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

* * *

The teens and their parents were all waiting in the common room the next day. Alex hadn't come out yet and it was almost noon.

"Maybe someone should go check on her," Thalia, who had become a bit more comfortable, said.

Tyler who was pacing said, "No, she'll come out on her own. We just have to be calm."

Derek who was sitting next to Desiree on the couch laughed and said, "Look who's talking, wasn't it you last night who kept on waking up and checking on her in the middle of the night?"

"Well that's different, she can take care of herself while she's awake," said Tyler.

"That's right I can," came the voice of Alex, everyone turned to see her standing confidently in the doorway. The bandages were off and the scrapes were hardly visible.

Tyler ran and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Okay that's enough," said Nightwing. The two blushed.

"Sorry Mr. Grayson sir," said Tyler.

"S'alright, Just watch it," said Nightwing sounding threatening, Tyler gulped.

"That's enough Richard. You're scaring the poor boy," said Star.

"I wasn't scared," Tyler mumbled. Alex smiled, that's when the alarm went off.

Alex's face turned serious, she walked over to the monitor. The one remaining scar on her back was visible to every one. Alex didn't turn around. Frankly everyone was too nervous to say anything to her. Was it too soon for her to be fighting again? Was she scared?

Then answering their unspoken questions, Alex spun, her mask already on, fixed and everything, she punched the air and said "Titans GO!" And just like that, the five teens sprung into action, to fight another day. To take down another monster.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_The End._

* * *

Well there it is, I'm almost crying here. Like I said in an earlier chapter, this was the first story I wrote and now it's done. I really want to do a sequel, but I've also had a Twilight/Blood and Chocolate crossover stuck in my head for a long time and really want to get that one done. I'm going to try to do both at the same time but I can't promise how long those stories will take then. Well for the last time please review and tell me what you think, help me get those thirty reviews guys okay?!

Oh, and I know the song didn't really fit in with the kids, but I've always thought Beast Boy would say something like that to Terra one day so yeah.


End file.
